


Shadows in the Night

by LightningSupernova



Series: Through the Storm [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningSupernova/pseuds/LightningSupernova
Summary: “Hello?”“Hi. Is this Alexandra Danvers?”“Yes.”“National City Hospital. I’m calling in behalf of Margaretha Sawyer. She has been brought in and you’re listed as her emergency contact.”“Oh … I’m on my way.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another attempt on a Sanvers fix-it. I'm still not giving it up! 
> 
> It's still in progress. I have three chapters ready and beta'd, everything else is still in the pipeline. So if anyone had ideas, suggestions, ... feel free :) I'll try and update once a week. 
> 
> There's talk of some pretty dark thoughts and actions. Nothing explicit, but if it's a trigger for you, please take care.
> 
> Thanks to Rebellion_Bear for the BETA!

“Hello?”

 

“Hi. Is this Alexandra Danvers?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“National City Hospital. I’m calling in behalf of Margaretha Sawyer. She has been brought in and you’re listed as her emergency contact.”

 

“Oh … I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

  
  


Alex stared in shock at the cell phone in her hand. She reached out with her other hand and placed the freshly opened beer on the kitchen counter. She ran a hand across her face and exhaled, trying hard not to start shaking. 

 

It has been six months since they broke up. Since Maggie pulled her door shut for the last time. It wasn’t getting any easier. Alex gazed at the pizza box and the six-pack on her table and the Netflix queue on her TV. Nope, not getting easier. Making up her mind, she grabbed her keys and a jacket and ran out of her apartment.

 

She pulled up at the hospital twenty minutes later and parked her car half on the curb. Let them give her a ticket, she was beyond caring at this point. Alex ran inside and to the counter, “I, um, I’ve been called as an emergency contact?” she stumbled. The nurse, a young woman with a bored look on her face, gave her a thin smile, “Name please?” 

 

“Um, yeah … Alex Danvers,” She saw the nurse lift an eyebrow and point at the list on her counter, “Oh, the patient … Maggie, Maggie Sawyer.” The nurse scanned her list and marked something, “Through the doors on the left, down the hall to the waiting room. The doctor will be calling you shortly.” Alex mumbled a thanks and followed the directions.

 

When she was almost at the waiting area, she saw a familiar man already there. He spotted Alex at the same moment and narrowed his eyes, “What the fuck are you doing here?” he spat and Alex swallowed. Maggie’s partner was a tall man, even if he didn't look so intimidating now. He wasn’t wearing a crisp suit like he normally did and looked like he was called out of bed, wearing a jacket and what looked like pajama pants.

 

“Apparently I’m still listed as her emergency contact,” Alex replied, glad her voice stopped shaking. “What happened, Anthony?” 

 

Anthony huffed and leaned back in his chair, slouching, “Traffic police called and hour or so ago. Mags was driving her bike and was T-boned at the intersection,” he had to take deep breaths to stop himself from breaking down. Alex gasped and had to put a hand on the wall to keep standing. “Is she …” she couldn’t get herself to finish that sentence.

 

“She was still alive when they brought her in … That’s all I know. They won’t tell me anything!” 

 

Alex nodded and sat down on the chair next to the big man, who now had his face in his hands and shook with silent sobs. Alex remained silent, staring into the distance. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she heard her name being called. It took a nudge from Anthony for her to react and stand up. “Yeah, I’m Alex Danvers.”

 

A woman in scrubs waved her over. Alex nudged Anthony to stand up with her. The doctor frowned and checked the list in her hand, “I only have one emergency contact for Miss Sawyer.” Alex held up a hand, “Detective Sawyer. And this is Maggie’s partner. She’d want him there.” The doctor thought it over for a moment before nodding. She had several police officers as her patients during the years and knew how to handle them. “Ok then. Both of you, follow me.” 

 

Alex and Anthony followed the woman through the hall and into a small office, the man giving Alex a grateful look. He knew she didn't have to let him come and that he’d be waiting in that chair for hours to come if she hadn't. It was a given that he wouldn't leave before knowing how his partner, his friend, was faring. Maggie would do the same for him.

 

The doctor closed the door behind them and sat down behind the desk, holding out her hand at the chairs in front of it. “I’m doctor Cassandra Wyatt, emergency trauma surgeon in this hospital. Miss … Detective Sawyer was brought in earlier in a critical state after a motorcycle accident.” She spoke soft and slow and waited until she saw Alex nod, knowing it would be hard to take it all in. “Her condition is still critical, we have managed to stabilize her, but … I won’t beat around the bush … It’s bad. I fixed a collapsed lung and ruptured spleen, stabilized several broken ribs. She’ll need more surgery over the next few days to fix a number of broken bones, skin grafts in at least two places with severe road rash ... and we’ll need to monitor her closely for head injuries. She wore a helmet, a good one. That saved her life. Her spinal cord seems solid, but we’ll do another scan tomorrow to be sure.” She looked up from her charts at Alex, who sat slouched on the chair, shocked into silence. The man in the other chair looked pale. “We’re keeping her in a medically induced coma. For at least a week. As soon as something changes in her condition, we’ll let you know,” she continued.

 

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “Can I see her?” her voice shook. 

 

Cassandra shook her head, “Not right now. They’ll be moving her to ICU in an hour or so. I’ll come and get you then.” She stood and moved around the desk, placing her hand on Alex’s shoulder. She left her hand for a moment to show her support, remaining silent. There wasn't much more she could say anyway. “I have to see some other patients. I’ll come and find you once Detective Sawyer’s settled.” She glanced over at the man who gave her a grim smile and left her office, leaving the door open.

 

“You're some kind of doctor right? What do you make of it?” Anthony turned to Alex. 

 

Alex cleared her throat, “I need to check her charts first.” She made it a mental note to do just that, “Traumatic brain injury is the greatest threat … aside from the spinal cord.” She knew it was a waiting game from now on. Alex stood and walked out of the room, returning to the same chair she was in before. Anthony followed close by. As Alex sat back down, she looked at Anthony, “You can go home if you want. I’ll call if anything comes up.” Anthony huffed and sunk down in the other chair, “Not until I’ve seen her. Besides, I can say the same to you. What’s keeping you here?” 

 

Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Alex shrugged. He was right. It was probably just an oversight that Maggie had forgotten to change her emergency contact. But she still couldn't make herself leave.

 

So they both stayed, side by side, and waited.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Anthony had just stepped back inside from calling the precinct when Dr. Wyatt returned. Alex lifted her head from where it had been leaning against the wall and scrambled to her feet. They followed Cassandra through the corridors, to the ICU, stopping in front of a window looking inside one of the rooms. Alex gasped when she recognized the still form on the bed, the dark brown hair spilled across the pillow a giveaway. 

 

“I'll allow one of you a minute inside. It's important the patient is not disturbed.” The doctor looked towards Alex, who glanced at Anthony. The man nodded his consent and leaned his hand against the glass, unshed tears in his eyes. Alex steeled herself as she followed the doctor inside.

 

If not for the hair, or the fact that Alex would recognize that lithe form anywhere, you wouldn't know it was Maggie in that bed. Her face was swathed in bandages, neck covered by a brace. Her left arm was covered in a splint, as was her left leg, Alex could see the outline underneath the blanket. She could also see the restraints tying Maggie to the bed. Cassandra motioned at them, “As long as we haven't completely ruled out spinal injuries, we need to keep her immobile.” And that meant keeping the patient tied up, even when unconscious as there was always the threat of seizures or spasms.

 

Alex stepped closer and trailed her fingers across Maggie’s wrist, the one without braces. “Damnit Sawyer,” she whispered. During the past six months she'd seen Maggie in the distance at crime scenes a few times. Their colleagues were quite understanding and let them have their space. Being this close to the other woman, touching her … it brought back so many feelings, Alex wasn't sure she could take it. 

 

Anthony looked in from the other side of the glass window and frowned. He was the one Maggie had turned to after the breakup. Not willingly, no, his proud and stubborn partner would never admit to having actual feelings. It started when he accidentally found her drunk in a bar about a month after the break. He took her home to the rundown apartment she now rented and stayed with her as she broke, crying on his shoulder. Maggie didn’t remember it in the morning, or so she says. He suspected otherwise. After that, they had come to a mutual understanding. A budding friendship as it may. 

 

Now he eyed the woman that nearly broke his partner. He saw Alex reach out for Maggie’s wrist, saw the tenderness in her touch, the trembling of her fingers. He clenched his fist, wanting to hate the woman but finding he didn’t have it in him. The redhead looked just as broken as her ex. The doctor said something and Alex nodded. They left the room. 

 

Dr. Wyatt handed Alex her card, “If you have questions, feel free to contact me. I’ll be stopping by during my morning rounds.” She nodded to the both of them and left. Alex stood next to Anthony, looking into the room. The man sighed deeply, “I’m going home to change my clothes and stop by the precinct. See how they stand on the accident.” He hesitated a moment, before turning to Alex, “Thank you for being here.” He gave her a tentative smile and left.

 

Alex watched him go and waited until he turned the corner before she brought her gaze back to the figure in the bed. Now that she was alone it was all starting to sink in. Alex took a shuddering breath. The stillness of the area suddenly felt suffocating and she ran her hands through her hair. She had to get out. She needed air.

 

Before she realised it, Alex had made her way outside and was leaning against the wall to the side of the entrance, her arms wrapped tight around herself as she tried in vain to get enough air into her lungs. She recognized the start of a panic attack and fished her phone out of her pocket, hitting the speed dial.    

 

“Hello?” Kara’s sleepy voice made Alex realise the time. It was after two a.m. and with no superhero work to do, Kara was probably enjoying a good night’s sleep. Alex opened her mouth to speak, wanting to apologize and let her sister sleep, but found she had no voice. Kara’s keen hearing picked up on it, recognising her sister's breathing. “Alex? Where are you?” The sleep in her voice was gone. 

 

“NC Hospital,” Alex managed to get out and heard the telltale swoosh of Kara’s superspeed. Sometimes it was quite handy to have Supergirl as a sister. Barely ten seconds later, Kara jogged from behind the building and grabbed Alex by the shoulders. “Alex! What happened?” She caught her sister as she stumbled, easing them both to the ground. “Breathe, Alex! With me. In … out.” She exaggerated her breathing, relieved when she felt her sister follow her after a few times. 

 

Taking a few more shaking breaths, Alex looked up at her sister, “It’s M-Maggie … She was in an accident.” She swallowed, “It’s bad, Kara. Really bad.” Now that her sister was here, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

“Oh ... Alex,” Kara pulled Alex against her, feeling the tears soak through her sweater. She held on until she felt her calm down, though Alex kept shaking and clinging to her. Kara stood, pulling Alex up with her. “Let's get you inside, you're freezing.” They made their way back inside, Kara practically carrying Alex. There weren't many people in the building at the moment. Mostly staff and a few family members, all with other worries, not noticing how she easily managed her sister's weight.

 

Alex led them both back to ICU and Kara eased her down in the chair before looking through the window. She took a deep breath and lowered her glasses, squinting over the top. A quick X-ray told her what she needed to know and she sat down next to Alex with a sigh. 

 

“How bad is it?” Kara heard Alex ask in a small voice and she shook her head, knowing it wouldn't do her any good to gloss over the truth. “I counted four broken ribs, three breaks in her left arm, a snapped femur and shattered knee … both on her left leg. Her pelvis is broken too. And I saw a crack in her cervical vertebrae.” Alex closed her eyes and cursed. It wasn't a surprise, really, as neck injuries were common with motorcycle accidents. But it could mean Maggie ended up a paraplegic. “They hadn't seen spinal injuries … But they are going to do another scan in the morning.” Alex looked back up through the window.

 

Kara gazed at her sister. She knew how hard their breakup had been, still is. And she was afraid of what it might do to her sister. “Are you ok, Alex? This can't be easy. You don't have to stay, you don't owe Maggie anything.” 

 

Alex exhaled and shook her head, “I was surprised to still be Maggie's emergency contact, sure. But I’m not leaving her, at least until she's awake and well.”

 

“Ok,” Kara sat back in her chair. “Just needed to be sure. I'll be right here with you.” She held up her hand to stop any protest, “Maggie was my friend too.” Alex let out a breath and sat back, leaning her head on Kara’s shoulder. Kara reached out and took her sister's hand, threading their fingers together. 

 

They stayed like that for a long time, Alex eventually drifting off to sleep. 

 

* * *

  
  


“That looks massively uncomfortable.” 

 

Kara opened her eyes when she heard the voice and saw a female doctor stand before them. She was in her 40s, tall and slender with short brown hair. Kara glanced at Alex, glad to see her still slumbering. The doctor held out her hand for Kara to shake and lowered her voice, “Dr. Wyatt, Cassandra Wyatt. I’m the head doctor on Detective Sawyer’s case.” 

 

“Kara Danvers. Sister,” Kara nudged her head towards Alex as she took the offered hand. Cassandra gazed at Alex, “I’m glad you’re here for support. It's hard when a loved one is laying there.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened, “Oh, they’re not … together.” 

 

“Really?” Cassandra arched an eyebrow, “I could've sworn … I'm usually pretty good at those things.” Kara cleared her throat, a little uncomfortable, “It's complicated.” 

 

Cassandra gave a soft smile, “Ah, complicated. I can get that… My wife and I were complicated once as well.” She shook her head at a memory, still smiling as she saw Alex start to stir. Kara looked at her sister just as she startled awake, “It's ok.” 

 

Alex blinked a couple of times before remembering the night’s events. She stretched her neck, wincing as it twinged, and looked up at the doctor in fear. “Did anything happen?” 

 

Cassandra gave a soft smile, “No, I just checked the detective’s stats. She's holding on fine.” 

 

“Can I see her charts?” Alex asked and held out her hand, knowing very well she was allowed to do so, as Maggie’s emergency contact. Cassandra frowned, as she handed over her notes. She watched as Alex skimmed the info expertly. “You're not a doctor are you?” 

 

“Not really … FBI.” Alex handed the notepad back, satisfied with the results.

 

Cassandra grinned, “Ah, the whole black ops thing. Impressive..” She looked at her pager, “I have to get going. They’ll come and get Maggie for a new scan in an hour or so and I’m meeting with our orthopaedic surgeons early in the afternoon. I'll stop by after.” As she turned to leave Kara held out her hand, “Can you tell them to double check Maggie's neck?” When Cassandra frowned, she added, “’Cause I read somewhere it's a common injury after a motorcycle crash and could be easily … uhm, overlooked.” She fiddled with her glasses, raising her voice in the end like a question. She saw the break there, but couldn't exactly tell the doctor how she knew that. Cassandra nodded, a strange expression on her face. “Will do. Make sure the two of you get some rest.” She was still shaking her head as she walked away.

 

“Watch out for that one, Kara,” Alex said, watching the doctor walk away, “she’s smart.” She stood and stretched her back, walking over to the window, looking at the still form on the bed. The clock on the wall caught her eyes and she looked at her sister, “Shouldn’t you be at work?” It was past 8 a.m. 

 

Loud footsteps made them look to the side to see Anthony walk towards them. He looked more like himself now, in a clean crisp suit underneath a long jacket. The cliché look of a detective. It suited him. He carried a tray of coffee. “Morning,” He said in a gruff voice, offering both women a paper cup. He sipped at his own cup and stepped up next to Alex. “They caught him. Sleeping it off in his beat up car in his own driveway. The wife called the cops and is filing for a divorce. Guy drinks too much.” He didn’t add that he was immensely relieved when Maggie’s own blood-alcohol results came back negative. At least Maggie hadn’t lied when she assured him she’d never get on her bike when drunk. “He ran a red light. Sawyer didn’t stand a chance. Hit her on the left side, threw her off the bike and he panicked, floored it … Asshole.” He drained his cup and tossed it in the trash. 

 

Alex nodded, “Thanks for the coffee.” 

 

“Sure thing … Say, you should go home, take a shower, sleep a bit. I’ll stay.” He shot Kara a pleading look, “Little Miss Sunshine, take your sister home. There’s no point in us both staying here. Sawyer’s not going to grace us with her presence for at least a week.” 

 

Kara smirked at the nickname Maggie used to call her. “Come on, Alex. I’ll take you home and make some calls. We can come back in a couple of hours.” She needed to call Lena and J’onn, to cover them at work. 

 

“Ok.” Alex finished her coffee and threw the cup in the trash. “I’ll be right there.” She went inside the room and approached the bed, looking down at the still form. As she lifted her hand to ease a couple of stray hairs from Maggie’s forehead, she saw that her fingers were shaking and took a deep breath, willing them to stay still.

 

Kara stayed in the doorway, feeling her heart ache for her sister. Alex whispered, “Hang in there, Sawyer.” As Alex stepped back out, Kara slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close. They made their way out of the hospital and took Alex’s car home.

 

* * *

  
  


“No, it’s ok, Lena. Thank you … Yeah, me too … Bye.” 

 

Alex caught the last part of Kara’s conversation on the phone as she stepped out of the bathroom, her hair still wet from the shower. She saw Kara by her window, bathing in the sun, a smile on her face and her phone still in her hand. Alex walked over and hugged Kara from behind, her chin on Kara’s shoulder. “That's a big smile after calling someone you still claim is ‘just a friend’. Anything I should know about?”  

 

“Pffffff …. Please … There's nothing going on between me and Lena. We're just really good friends. And she wants to help. If there's anything she can do, we just need to call. She wanted to come over right away. But I talked her out of it. So instead, she’s covering for me at CatCo.” Kara leaned back into Alex, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. There might be something going on between her and the CEO, who, by all means, is her boss right now. Kara wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. And there was the whole Supergirl thing. Lena was her only friend, besides Sam and Ruby, who didn’t know yet. If she decided to move things forward with Lena, there could be no more secrets between them.

 

“You don’t need to babysit me, Kara. I’ll be fine,” Alex tried one last time. Kara turned her head, shooting her a look of disbelief, and stepped away from her sister. “First, you feed me. Then I’ll go check out work, both our works, while you take a nap. We’ll go back to the hospital after.”

 

Alex nodded, a soft smile on her face, and went into her kitchen to see if she still had something edible in there.  

 

* * *

  
  


After Kara had left for CatCo, Alex tried to get some sleep. She really did. But after half an hour of tossing and turning, she gave up and went back to the hospital. Parking her car, in a regulated area this time, she made her way inside.

 

As Alex was about to walk into Maggie’s room, she found Anthony on a chair by her bed. The big man had one of his hands on Maggie’s and was talking to his partner in a low voice. He hadn’t spotted Alex. “You better wake up from this, Sawyer. I’ll kick your ass if you make me break in a new partner,” he paused for a moment, “She’s here … I don’t know why, but she is … And I don’t think she’s leaving any time soon.”

 

Alex dropped her eyes and rapped her knuckles on the doorframe, making Anthony jump and look back at her. Alex stayed quiet and took the chair on the other side of the bed. Her eyes met Anthony’s and she tried to convey her feelings in her gaze, saying that yes, she’s staying. Anthony nodded. 

 

The two sat back and waited.

 

* * *

 

Doctor Wyatt stopped by an hour later, handing the chart to Alex without question. “Your sister was right,” Cassandra started, “There is a break in her neck. The spinal cord seems fine at first glance, but we started her on anti-inflammatory drugs to counter any swelling.” She saw Alex nod, understanding the implications of such a fracture. “She’s scheduled for more surgery this afternoon and most of tomorrow. Then, if everything goes well, we can start easing her off the drugs and gradually bring her out of the coma.” She took Maggie’s chart back from Alex and wrote down the latest readings from the machines. Then she took a penlight from her pocket and shone it in Maggie’s eyes. Satisfied, she turned back to the other two. “The nurses will come and get her around noon. I suggest the both of you get some rest then.” She gave them a soft smile in parting and left the room, needing to see her other patients.

 

Alex and Anthony returned to their silent vigilance, until the ringing of Anthony’s phone broke the silence. The tall man cursed and picked it up, moving out of the room. Alex watched him pace the hallway. A couple of minutes later, he poked his head inside, “I have to go. Trouble at the precinct.” Alex nodded, “I’m staying put.” Anthony hesitated for a moment, before dipping his head and leaving. 

 

As he hurried out of the building, he collided with Kara, the blonde just catching him before he fell. “Wow, you’re … denser … than you look,” Anthony exclaimed when Kara pulled him up. Kara pushed up her glasses and smiled sheepishly. “My sister there?” she asked. She knew, hearing Alex’s heartbeat, but needed to divert Anthony’s attention. He arched an eyebrow, “Yeah … I have to head to the precinct. I’ll be by later.” He stepped around Kara and continued on his way, shaking his head while pondering how a girl half his size acted like an immovable object.

 

Kara grimaced and took a breath, deciding that she’d worry about Maggie’s partner later. There were more important matters now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suicide mention is in this chapter. It's only brief, but still ...

She felt like she was drowning. Like she was swimming up but couldn’t break the surface no matter how hard she tried. She tried harder. She tried to scream. She tried to breathe … But she felt like she was being choked. She panicked.

 

A voice broke through the haze. She couldn’t understand the words, but she knew that voice. It was soothing. Soft touches up and down her forehead, her cheeks, in her hair … they calmed her down further, chasing the panic away. Finally she could breathe again and let herself slip back into the darkness.

 

* * *

  
  


Alex was reading through some reports on her tablet when it started. The first sound, a soft whimper, Alex almost thought she imagined it. Then the second came and Alex threw down her tablet and rushed to the bed. Maggie’s breathing had intensified, her heartbeat spiking. She thrashed against the restrains still tying her broken body to the bed. Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s cheeks, helping to keep her head still, and talked to her, hoping to calm her down. 

 

Several nurses ran into the room, notified by the alarms. They worked quickly, taking a syringe and injecting a sedative in the intravenous drip. 

 

Alex kept trailing her fingers through Maggie’s hair as she calmed down. As her vitals normalized again, Alex took a shaking breath. This was one of the worst episodes yet. One of the nurses smiled at her, “It’s a good sign. Means she’s getting closer to waking up.” Alex nodded, sinking down on a chair in relief that it was once again over. The nurses left.

 

Trying to calm her own raging heartbeat, Alex held Maggie’s uninjured hand in her own, interweaving their fingers. 

 

It has been almost two weeks since the accident and, although Maggie seemed to be responding to therapy well, she still hasn’t woken up. The visible cuts and bruises were slowly fading, her left arm and leg were in casts and her neck was still in a brace. But the last scans showed great improvement, in her neck and the break in her pelvis. Both were healing nicely. Her arm would be fine as well, as soon as the pins were taken out in a couple of weeks. Her leg was the worst and Alex feared it would mean the end of Maggie’s career as a cop. But it would be a small price to pay.

 

If only she would just wake up …

 

Alex looked up as Anthony walked into the room, smiling as he handed her a cup of coffee. The two had formed a sort of strange bond, taking care of each other’s needs while they watched over Maggie. One of them was always there, taking turns when work called. A lot of the time they were there together, Alex bringing lab results to look over, Anthony his case files. 

 

“She had another episode,” Alex said with a heavy sigh. “Why won’t she wake up?” She squeezed Maggie’s hand, gazing at the slack face. 

 

“The doc said it’s up to her from now on. If she wants to wake up, she will.” Anthony placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder. He sounded somber. 

 

The redhead shook her head, “Why wouldn’t she? She has a life to get back to.” As Alex was saying it, she frowned. Thinking. All of her friends have dropped by in the past two weeks. Several vases of flowers littered the room. Kara passed by daily, many times with Lena and/or Sam in tow. James, Winn and J’onn came every few days to check up on everything. Even her mother had come down from Midvale last week. Alex looked up at Anthony. He was the only one, besides one visit from their captain. “There’s something you’re not telling me,” she told him. 

 

Anthony frowned, “It’s not my place to tell.” He wasn’t about to say how miserable, downright depressed, Maggie had been the past six months. He had a haunted look in his eyes, making Alex swallow. He was remembering the moment he found Maggie on Greenwich Bridge, drunk with her gun in her hand. It was two months ago, on the night after a bad case. If he hadn’t followed his instincts and trailed her truck, who knew what would have happened. She sat there, legs dangling over the edge, staring at the gun in her hands. It took a lot of slow talking and soothing for him to finally take the gun and get his partner into his own car. She asked him to never talk about it and he didn’t, but kept an even closer watch on her from then on, trying to talk his partner into getting help before she ended up in the statistics of suicide cops.  

 

Shaking his head, Anthony pushed the memory away. He knew it would plague him for the rest of his life. “I’m going to head in to the precinct. Call me if anything changes,” he needed to get out of there for a while. Alex nodded and watched him leave the room. She turned back to Maggie, “Please wake up.” She sighed, “I still need you.” She dropped her head on Maggie’s shoulder and cried.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“I still need you.” 

 

Maggie heard that voice again. Somebody needed her? Why? A part of her mind was wondering about that, fighting the part that just wanted to give up. To slip away. It would be easier, sure. But did Maggie Sawyer ever take the easy route? Born a non-white gay woman in Blue Springs, Nebraska? No, Maggie Sawyer didn’t do easy!

 

* * *

  
  


It was two days later that Maggie finally opened her eyes. She blinked into the darkness, until her mind realized it was nighttime. She tried to move her head but found it was immobilized. As was the rest of her body, but she was, luckily, still too tired to panic about it. In the corner of her eyes, she spotted a cot in the room with a sleeping body on it, familiar red hair peeking from underneath the blankets. Alex? No, it couldn’t be … She was sure her mind was playing tricks on her.

 

As if she felt it, hazel eyes shot open in confusion and Alex looked around until she saw Maggie, her dark eyes staring into her own. “Mags,” she breathed, her legs tangling into the blankets and tripping her as she rushed out of the cot. She pulled herself up from the floor in seconds and to Maggie’s side, not hesitating as she cradled Maggie’s cheek. “Hi.” She felt tears slip down her cheeks when Maggie blinked. “Don’t try to speak. There’s still a tube down your throat.” She saw the confusion in those dark eyes, “You’re in the hospital. You were in an accident.” She reached out for the nurse’s bell, her eyes not leaving Maggie’s. 

 

The nurse walked in moments later. “She woke up,” Alex said as she moved back a little, letting the nurse do her work but still holding on to Maggie’s hand. The nurse shone a light in Maggie’s eyes, making the woman blink. “I’ll call her doctor,” the nurse said with a small smile. “She probably won’t be awake for long. Let her sleep.” She waited until Alex nodded before leaving the room. 

 

Alex leaned back over Maggie, dark eyes already drooping again. “You’re going to be ok. I promise.” Maggie blinked a couple of time. “Sleep … I’m right here.” She reached up and swiped some stray hair from Maggie’s forehead as her eyes closed and her breathing deepened. Alex let out the breath she was holding, dropping her head to Maggie’s chest in relief. After a few minutes, she returned to her cot and laid back down, trying to get some more sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
  


After the adrenaline rush she had a hard time going back to sleep and tossed and turned for most of the night on the small cot. Still, Alex was surprised to see the clock read 8:15 as she awoke the next morning when Dr. Wyatt gently shook her shoulder. 

 

“Morning,” Cassandra said. “Heard you had a short night.”

 

Alex snorted and stretched her back and neck. That cot wasn’t the most comfortable place to sleep and she’d been sleeping in it for the past two weeks, nearly living at the hospital. She watched the doctor move to the bed, a nurse already there, “Her stats are perfect. I’m removing her breathing tubes now while she’s still a bit out of it.” Alex stood back and watched them work. As the tube was removed and the nurse finished cleaning Maggie up, the detective started to stir. 

 

Cassandra took her penlight and checked Maggie’s pupils, “Detective?” She tried as she noted down her readings, “Detective Sawyer? Can you hear me? Try to open your eyes.” Maggie’s eyelids trembled and finally opened, blinking at the sudden invasion of light. Alex felt her heart hammer in her chest. Cassandra smiled down at Maggie, “Good morning, detective. Don’t try to speak just yet, the tube is removed but speaking will be painful for a while. Do you know where you are? One blink yes, two no.” Maggie looked confused for a moment, before she blinked once. “Good. I’m Cassandra Wyatt, your doctor. You’ve been in an accident. Are you in any pain right now?” Maggie blinked once, followed slowly by a second one. Her eyes searched the rest of the room and she visibly inhaled when spotting Alex. Her mind was still too foggy to fully comprehend everything. Her eyelids drooped again. “Sleep. It’s the best thing for you now.” Cassandra watched as her patient nodded off once more. She turned to Alex, “I’ll let the nurses know to page me when she wakes up again.” She patted Alex on the shoulder as she passed. 

 

Alex wrapped her arms around herself, trying to interpret Maggie’s reaction at seeing her. Does she want her here? Alex took out her phone and went into the hallway to make a couple of calls. First to Anthony, to let him know Maggie woke up. Then to Kara.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The next time Maggie woke up, she was a bit more aware of her surroundings. She looked around, trying to see if Alex was still there but couldn’t find the redhead. She did see her partner sitting in a chair, his face buried in case files. She tried to call out, but only managed a small creak, grimacing at the pain in her throat. Anthony looked up and his eyes grew wide in wonder, a smile breaking out on his face. “Sawyer!” He moved to the bed, “Glad to see you back among the living.” Maggie tried to swallow, but failed. Anthony reached for a cup of ice chips on the table, “Want some?” He asked and showed her. Maggie blinked and tried to nod. Anthony slipped a few chips between her dry lips, surprising Maggie with his tenderness. The chips did little to alleviate Maggie’s dry throat, but she braced herself and opened her mouth. “A-Ale-x,” it was little more than a croak, but Anthony understood. 

 

“She was called into the DEO earlier. Something about the cure to an alien disease she was working on. They needed her in the lab. She nearly bit of the head of the person calling her, I don’t want to be in her lab tech’s shoes right now.” He saw Maggie’s confusion in her eyes, “Alex is still your emergency contact. She’s been here almost uninterrupted ever since.” He knew what the next question would be, “Three weeks, almost.” Maggie’s eyes widened at the news, she’s missed three fucking weeks! And why the hell was her ex staying there?

 

Doctor Wyatt entered the room, having been alerted by the nurses. Anthony stepped back to let the doctor do her checks. Maggie fell back asleep shortly after.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


It was almost evening when Alex heard Maggie stir again. She pushed her tray on the table, hospital food still not her thing, and moved closer to the bed, stopping a few feet away this time. She waited until dark eyes blinked open and settled on her, glad to see that they were more focused now. “Hi.” Alex kept her voice low, hesitating. 

 

Maggie swallowed, glad to notice that her throat didn’t feel so painful anymore. Alex moved forward, taking a cup with a straw from the table. “You can start to have some water.” She brought the straw to Maggie’s lips and let her take a sip or two before removing it again. “They removed the restraints too, so you should be able to move a bit. Your right side anyway, the left is in casts. They’re going to remove your neck brace tomorrow.” She rubbed her arms. Maggie eyed her, “W-why?” Her voice was still soft and weak, but at least it didn’t hurt as much anymore. Alex frowned and Maggie clarified, “Why you here?” 

 

Alex took a sharp breath, “I uhm … I’m still your emergency contact.” She fidgeted with her hands, “Do you want me to g-go?” She was afraid of the answer. 

 

Maggie was silent for a long moment. Her heart wanted Alex to stay. She had a feeling Alex had been there for her during a couple of hard moments, still making her feel safe. But her head remembered the past months. How she wasn’t enough for the redhead, the love of her life. 

 

“I want you out.” 

 

Alex felt those words like a physical punch in her stomach. She nodded and dropped her head, willing herself not to cry. Not now anyway. She turned and took her jacket from the hook by the door. As she shrugged into her jacket, she glanced up at Maggie, right into those dark eyes. “I know you’ll get through this. You’re badass … just … Take care.” With that, she opened the door and walked out. In the hallway, she leaned her back against the wall and wanted to sink down to the floor and curl up into a little ball. But she didn’t and started moving again. Outside, to her car, going home. She’d break down there. 

 

Inside the room, Maggie let her own tears fall.

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Maggie woke up alone. She was glad someone left a cup of water on the bedside table and reached for it. Her right arm felt heavy and trembled, after three weeks of not using it that was to be expected. Anthony walked in just as she managed to grab it with her uncoordinated limb. “Hold on!” the man called out, catching the cup before it fell. “Here,” he brought the straw to Maggie’s lips. Maggie huffed in annoyance, but accepted the help anyway. “Where’s Alex?” Anthony asked as he put the cup back down. He had expected the redhead to be there. 

 

Maggie dropped her eyes, “I kicked her out,” she mumbled, her voice was gaining strength. 

 

Anthony’s eyes grew wide, “You did what? Why?” He sank into the chair. When it was obvious he wouldn’t be getting a reply, he shook his head, “That woman has been here almost 24-7 to be with you …. Now you kick her out? That’s harsh, Sawyer, even for you.” 

 

Maggie threw him an angry look and spat, “You know what, Cardon … You can fuck off too! I can take care of myself!” The heart monitor she was still hooked to started spiking, causing a nurse to peek inside the room. “Is there a problem here?” the male nurse asked, eyeing Anthony. The tall man held up his hands and huffed in frustration. “Fine, I’m leaving … You see how that ‘taking care of myself’ is faring in a couple of days.” He turned and stormed out of the room. The nurse checked Maggie’s vitals in silence and placed the call button a bit closer to her good hand, just in case. He left the obviously still seething woman alone.

 

As Anthony walked out of the hospital, he tried calling Alex but she didn’t pick up her phone. He then called dispatch, “Detective Cardon here, I need a number for Kara Danvers … thanks.” He called the number he received, “Hello, Kara? This is Anthony Cardon, Maggie’s partner.”

 

“Did something happen to Maggie?!” Kara was on the way into work and almost dropped the coffee she was holding. Maggie was awake. She was going to visit her and Alex in a couple of hours. She heard the detective sigh, “Yes and No … Maggie kicked Alex out. I tried calling, but she’s not picking up.” Kara put her coffee and the folders she was holding on her desk. “I’ll go check on her. Thank you for calling, Anthony.” 

 

“No problem,” he took a deep breath, “Maggie’s hurting. She’s been hurting for so long and lashing out is the only way she knows how to cope with it. Please ask Alex not to give up on her.” That last sentence was a shock to Kara. It sounded so … pleading. Anthony disconnected the call. 

 

Kara wasted no time and sent a quick email to Lena, explaining where she was and flew off to her sister’s apartment. 

 

She knocked on the front door, not surprised when there was no answer, even though she could hear Alex’s heartbeat inside. With a sigh, she flew off and entered the apartment through the window. What she saw broke her heart.

 

Alex sat on her couch, knees to her chest, still shaking with silent sobs. An empty bottle of scotch and an empty glass on the table. “I-I really … n-need to … shut that w-window,” Alex managed to get out between hiccups. Kara walked over and engulfed her sister in a hug, resting her chin on Alex’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, until Kara felt Alex’s breathing calm. She looked at her sister and wiped at the tear stains on her cheeks. “It’s going to be ok, Alex.” 

 

“I don’t know what I expected,” Alex said, taking a couple of tissues from a box on her table and wiped her eyes.

 

Kara shrugged, “Maggie’s hurt.” 

 

Alex shook her head, “There’s something else. Have you noticed that the only people who visited the past three weeks, besides Anthony, are our friends and family? I know Maggie didn’t really have family … But friends … colleagues.” She was feeling bad for her ex. Did she have to go through it all alone? “She talked about a friend’s she would crash at until she got a new place. But thinking back, I don’t even know their name.” Getting over their break-up was nearly impossible for Alex and she had a whole network to support her. She couldn’t imagine having to do that alone.

 

“We’re not giving up on her,” Kara said suddenly. “No matter what happened in the past months. We’ll help her, all of us … Whether she likes it or not.” She looked at her sister and gave her a bright smile, “But first you rest. You look like hell. And we’ll be in for quite a fight.” Alex snorted, leaning back into Kara’s strong arms, and closed her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please feed the author :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little bit overwhelmed by the response on this story. Thank you all so much!!!!!!!! I'm very proud of this chapter actually, so I hope you all like it!
> 
> I have five chapters done on this and I have the outlines of a sequel ... damn ... lol

Kara had tucked her sister into bed and, after making sure she was sleeping soundly, flew back to CatCo. Stepping in from the balcony she almost collided with Lena. “Where did you come from?” Lena asked, squinting her eyes in confusion. Kara smiled sheepishly, fumbling with her glasses, “Just out for some air.” She tried to walk past her boss. Lena shook her head, “I just came from there myself. I didn’t see you. That balcony isn’t that big.” Kara chewed her bottom lip as she turned back to Lena, “Supergirl … Supergirl uhm … gave me a lift. Yes … she was worried about my sister and I saw her there and then I said I needed to come back here and she offered me a lift because she needed to pass by here anyway so … uhm … Here I am.” She gave a big smile, turned and walked away at a fast pace, leaving Lena to stare at her back. 

 

The CEO chuckled and shook her head. One day, she’ll catch Kara in the act. In the meantime, she’d enjoy watching the adorable blonde squirm.  

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Late that afternoon, Maggie was staring at the walls of her room. The doctor had just left, finally removing the hard shell around Maggie’s neck and replacing it with a smaller, softer one she could remove several times a day to regain strength. Cassandra seemed a bit perplexed to find Maggie alone but when she asked about it, Maggie shot her down. She didn’t ask again after that, staying strictly clinical about Maggie’s injuries. 

 

It was starting to sink in how badly injured she was, how close she had come to dying. And how long the road to recovery still was, if she could get back to full health even.

 

A knock on the door made her look up, and her eyes widened when she saw Winn standing there, looking very nervous. “Winn? What are you doing here?” she asked. They had been friends, sure, in what seemed like a former life to Maggie. Winn shuffled inside, a box in his hand. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He placed the box on the table and took a small device out. “And to give you this ... I can rig your TV to play video games, it’s got a few hundred arcade games. And I rebuilt a controller so they can be played one handed.” He handed the controller to a perplexed Maggie, “I know you’re not that much of a gamer, not like me … or Alex,” he dropped his voice for the last part, “but I’m sure it can be boring in here and it might help to pass some time.” 

 

Maggie felt her eyes sting at the unexpected gift, “Thanks, Winn.” He smiled and went to the TV, plugging a small device into the back. With his back to Maggie, he started talking, “I’m sorry … I wanted to … you know, grab a drink or two with you … after …,” he swallowed and turned back to the woman in the bed. “But I wasn’t sure it would be ok … You’re not the easiest person to approach. So I kept putting it off and then, boom … all of a sudden six months have passed and you get mowed down.” Realising what he said, his eyes widened, “Sorry … I didn’t mean to say that last part out loud!” He brought his fist to his mouth. Maggie couldn’t fight the chuckle that escaped her mouth. 

 

Surprising even herself, she held out her good arm, “Come here,” and pulled the man into a one armed hug. Winn wiped at his own eyes when he pulled back. Maggie slugged him in the shoulder, still not managing much strength, but it was the idea that counted. “You going soft on me, Schott?” her voice was shaking with emotion. She handed him the controller for the games, “Show me how it works?” Winn smiled and pulled a chair closer to the bed, booting up the game system. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kara heard laughter coming from Maggie’s room and carefully peeked inside. She smiled when seeing Winn and Maggie completely engrossed in a video game. Winn spotted the blonde first and lowered his controller. Maggie noticed and looked to the door, the smile falling from her face. 

 

“So, uhm,” Winn faltered as he jumped up from the chair and placed the controller on the table. “I’ll try to stop by tomorrow, ok? You owe me a rematch,” he told Maggie, who nodded at him. He greeted Kara with a small smile as he left the room. “Thanks, Winn,” Kara told him. He closed the door behind him.

 

Kara took a deep breath as she walked over to the chair Winn had vacated. “How are you?” Maggie sighed and looked at the woman next to her, “I’ve been better, Little Danvers. But you know that. Get to the point.” Kara nodded, “My sister was here for you. She stayed here non-stop, to be sure you were ok. She held you during the days and nights when you were still in a critical condition. I was here too, I saw the effect it had on her. She broke, again. I had to pull her out of here by force to get her to eat and sleep.” She blinked away some tears. It had a similar effect on Maggie. “And then you were considered stable and we just had to wait for you to wake up. Still, Alex stayed. Anthony too. Two more weeks. Neither wanted you to wake up alone.” She paused, “And then you throw them both out. They want to help you and you turn them away.” 

 

Maggie took a shaking breath, “Everyone seems to forget she’s the one who broke up with me … She decided that I wasn’t enough.” Her voice lost it’s anger, now just sounding sad and defeated. “She took my heart … and my family ... again.” At the word family, she looked into Kara’s eyes and the blonde nodded, covering Maggie’s hand with her own. “I know. I’m sorry. We all are.” She pointed around the room, at the mass of flowers and get-well presents spread around. “We focused on Alex, who was a mess, a total mess … And we sorta forgot about you. Though, on the other hand, you did seem to be doing well.” The few times Kara ran into Maggie on crime scenes, the detective looked cool and collected, in control of everything. Now she knew that was just a facade. 

 

“That depends on your definition of doing well,” Maggie quipped, one corner of her mouth forming a grin. Kara smiled softly, “Will you please accept our help on this? You don’t have to go through all this on your own. Not anymore.” Maggie dropped her eyes as a lone tear ran down her cheek. She nodded and Kara squeezed her hand. “I think visiting hours are long over. Is it ok if I come back tomorrow morning?” Maggie nodded. “Is it ok if I bring Alex?” This time Maggie hesitated, but nodded eventually. They needed to talk. Kara stood, “I’ll see you tomorrow then. I hope you have a good night.” Maggie called to her just before she left, “Hey ... Kara … Thanks.” Kara smiled and left the room, leaving Maggie alone with her thoughts once more.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Kara checked her phone and send a quick message to her sister. Telling her the short version of what had transpired. Then she texted Lena, asking if she wanted to meet somewhere for a drink. She immediately got a message back that Lena was in her home office and she was free to stop by. Kara started walking in the direction of Lena’s penthouse, which was only a few blocks from the hospital. She needed a distraction from all the sisterly drama.

 

Ten minutes later, she knocked on Lena’s door. 

 

Lena opened the door and smiled seeing the blonde standing there. She waved her inside. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lena asked, reaching for a second wineglass from the counter. She poured some, probably very expensive, red wine and refilled her own glass. She handed the glass over with a grin. Kara accepted it and took a sip, her eyes closing at the taste. She couldn’t get drunk from wine, but could enjoy the taste of a good one. As she followed Lena into the living room, she couldn’t help staring at the other woman. Lena had been home a while now and was completely relaxed. Kara had only seen her a handful of times like that. She had her hair down and wore no makeup. Lena sat back on her couch, her glass in hand and Kara just noticed she wore a robe … and not much else. 

 

Kara coughed and sat down on the other end of the couch, trying to hide her embarrassment by taking a big gulp of her glass. “I just needed to get my mind off the whole Alex/Maggie situation.” She stared into her wine. Lena grinned, seeing the effect she had on the other woman. She leaned a bit forward, “Everything alright with Maggie?” Kara felt her ears starting to burn and was thinking that this might have been a bad idea after all. “Maggie’s awake and alert. She was pissed at Alex though, but we talked and I think they might be able to talk some things through. Get some closure.” She looked up at Lena, surprised at how close she was. Had she moved? 

 

Lena nodded and put her glass on the table. She wasn’t imagining the blonde drifting closer and closer. They had been playing this game for so long and Lena was growing tired of it. She was used to just taking what she wanted, holding back just for the blonde’s sake. Kara was starting to mean more to her than just a flirtation and she was afraid to scare her off. But enough was enough. 

 

Sitting back, she tossed her hair back across her shoulder, smiling when she saw Kara swallow. Yes, perhaps it was time to move on to the next step. She took Kara’s glass from the blonde’s nervous fingers and put it on the table. “Kara,” she began and waited until blue eyes focused on her. “If you want me to stop, just tell me. But I’m going to kiss you.” She edged closer, moving slow to give Kara time to stop her. It was surprising when Kara was the one to close the last gap, pressing her lips firmly against Lena’s. 

 

They stayed like that for a moment, both women barely moving, breathing in the moment. Then they started moving their lips simultaneously. Lena inhaled sharply as she pressed closer, her hand finding Kara’s waist. Kara buried her hands in Lena’s hair, pulling her even closer as her tongue licked Lena’s lower lip, begging for entrance. Lena moaned when their tongues met, her hand going up, caressing Kara’s neck, dropping down to her shoulders, fumbling with the top buttons of her shirt. 

 

The warning bells started going off in slow motion in Kara’s head, Lena already at the third button of her shirt, her hand slipping underneath. She broke the kiss, “Lena … I … stop.” But it was already too late, as Lena’s fingers found the fabric of her super suit underneath. Her eyes found Lena’s, dark green with barely hidden desire. Lena didn’t look surprised. “You … knew?”

 

Lena nodded, biting at her lower lip. “It’s not rocket science.” She popped a few more buttons and revealed the shining S. She placed her hand over it, feeling the steady beat of the Kryptonian heart. Kara inhaled, reaching up to remove her glasses and undo her hair. As she shook out her hair, Lena buried her other hand in it and pulled Kara back down into another, heated kiss. Then she stood, holding Kara’s hand and pulled her to her feet, “You can still stop me if you want.” She started to lead Kara to her bedroom. 

 

It was to no surprise to them both when Kara didn’t stop her for the rest of the night. 

 

* * *

  
  


The next morning, Kara felt a little bit confused and disoriented as she was waking up. She felt the rejuvenating rays of the sun on her back, her naked back … which was odd, as she usually didn’t sleep in the nude. Then she picked up the soft breathing next to her and the weight on her arm. Her eyes shot open as the memories of last night returned. Holy Rao!

 

Kara turned her head and gazed in wonder at the sleeping woman besides her. Lena had her head cushioned on Kara’s arm, her hair tousled and there was a softness on her face in sleep that made Kara fall for her all over again. Lena was usually so guarded around everything and everyone. One of the consequence of growing up a Luthor. Kara was blessed to have seen the relaxed side of Lena before, but this was something else. She wanted to stay there, in this moment. But her bladder had other ideas.

 

Very slowly, Kara pulled her arm from underneath Lena’s head, breathing in relief when Lena just mumbled something and snoozed deeper into her pillow. She smiled as she moved to the dresser, taking out a long shirt Lena had loaned her on earlier sleep-overs and pulled it over her head. Then she made her way to the bathroom. 

 

After taking care of business, Kara decided to freshen up a bit. She was brushing her teeth, her toothbrush sitting next to Lena’s made her grin, when she heard footsteps and Lena peeked into the room. Kara noticed the moment of fear in Lena’s eyes and mentally slapped herself for not going back to bed immediately. She held up her hand in a wait sign, spit out the toothpaste and turned to Lena. She smiled as she took a step closer, seeing Lena exhale in relief. “Morning,” Kara said and leaned closer, placing a toothpaste-tasting peck on Lena’s lips.

 

“You don’t regret anything do you?” Lena asked nervously, breathing through her nose as she bit her lower lip. Kara rested her arms around Lena’s neck and looked into her eyes. “Absolutely not. It was a little unexpected. Maybe a little fast,” she grinned, “But I don’t regret it ... Do you?” Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist and leaned in, kissing her, soft and slow, trying to pour all she felt into it. Kara inhaled sharply, cradling Lena’s jaw. 

 

They stood there for a long time, reveling in the moment. It was Lena who broke the kiss. “I really want to keep doing this,” she gave Kara another kiss, not able to resist the blonde’s deliciously kiss-swollen lips, “But I have several meetings today. I really need to shower and get myself ready.” 

 

Kara grinned and pulled her shirt over her head, “I could use a shower myself.” She took Lena’s hand and pulled the laughing woman with her into the shower stall. 

 

Lena knew she’d be hopelessly late for work. But for once, she couldn’t make herself care. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Maggie had a rough night. Only the drugs still running through her system made it possible to get a few hours of sleep. Her thoughts just kept going back to Alex, which was nothing new, it was where they went for most of the time even before their break-up. After the break, it always brought sadness, tinted with a bit of anger. Those were emotions she knew how to deal with … badly, sure, but she dealt with them. Now, Maggie was scared. Alex would be walking through that door any minute now and Maggie wasn’t sure how she would handle her. She turned on the TV, trying to shut down her mind for a moment.

 

“Are you sure about this?” Alex asked Kara while they walked through the hospital’s entrance. “She sounded like she really didn’t want to see me here.” Kara smiled, “I am. You two need to talk. Get some closure. And Maggie needs to know we’re there for her, both of us. She’ll need all the help she can get.”

 

Alex took a breath. She knew the road to recovery would be long. But she’d be there, all the way. They just needed to figure out a way to deal with their feelings.

 

Maggie was absently zapping through the channels on her TV, muting it when Kara entered. “Hey Danvers,” she said, her voice guarded. She held her breath when Alex followed her sister inside. The redhead kept her eyes down and stayed back when Kara moved towards the bed. “How are you feeling today?” Kara asked, smiling brightly. 

 

The detective pulled her eyes away from Alex and took a good look at Kara, “Not as good as you … What got you so sparkly this early in the morning?” Kara was always a ball of sunshine, but now she looked absolutely radiant and she started to blush and fiddle with her glasses. Interesting.    

 

“I just have a feeling it’s going to be a good day today,” Kara mumbled. “But I have to get going, I really need to show my face around CatCo if I want to keep my job.” Maggie eyed her, “Your boss is your best friend.” This made Kara blush even more and Maggie grinned, “Tell Lena I said hi.” So she did read the two of them right. Maggie wondered how long it has been going on. Alex still appeared to be oblivious about it, so probably not long.

 

“I’ll stop by in the afternoon. But right now, you two need to talk.” Kara looked back at her sister, who nodded. She reached down and surprised Maggie with a hug, “I’m really glad you’re ok.” She said in a low voice, full of emotion. Maggie nodded, too choked up to speak. Kara stepped back and pushed her glasses back on her nose. She turned and hugged her sister. “Talk.” Then she left the room.

 

Alex closed the door behind Kara and kept her back to Maggie a few seconds longer. “So,” she started, finally turning to face the other woman. Needing to keep occupied, she went for the charts hanging from Maggie’s bed and went through them, or pretended to anyway. 

 

Maggie took a breath, deciding to get it over with, “I’m sorry.” Alex looked up with a frown, “What for?” She hung the charts back and sat down in the chair next to the bed. 

 

“Kicking you out … Kara was right. You didn’t need to stay, but you did. So thanks for that. I’m sure it wasn’t easy. I need to call Anthony to apologize too.”

 

“Oh, about that,” Alex reached into her pocket and took out a brand new smartphone. “Yours was destroyed in the crash. They gave me what was left of it. I uhm I had Winn replicate your memory card and copy it to the new one.” She handed it to Maggie, who took it with shaking fingers. “Everything should still be in there.” She dropped her eyes. She had seen that her own number was still on speed dial, just like Maggie’s number was on her own phone. 

 

Maggie swallowed, “You didn’t need to do that. But thank you.” She placed the phone on her bedside table, in easy reach of her good hand. Alex looked up with a small smile, meeting Maggie’s eyes. “H-how are you feeling?” Alex tried, figuring it was a safe place to start this conversation. Maggie shrugged, “Sore. Like I’ve been hit by a car … Oh wait, I was.” She grinned, “Seriously Danvers, I’m ok. Could have been worse, right?” As she said that, she tried to shift around a bit to get comfortable and grimaced in pain. She saw Alex move forward, wanting to help, but she held up her hand to stop her. There wasn’t much she could do anyway. 

 

Alex sat back in her chair and a rather awkward silence fell over them. 

 

“I never really told you the truth, the whole truth,” Maggie suddenly said, looking up at her ex. Alex frowned and waited for Maggie to continue. “About why I don’t want kids.” She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “I’ve been a cop for almost a decade. And in that decade, I’ve lost seven colleagues in the line of duty. With three of them, I was the one who went to their homes and had to inform their spouses, their kids, that their dad wasn’t coming back home.” Maggie opened her eyes and looked at Alex, whose eyes had widened, shock written in them. “I don’t want that to happen with my own kids. It was hard enough to let you in, to let you get so close. But I couldn’t help myself.”

 

“Maggie ...” Alex started, wanting to wrap the other woman in her arms. “Why have you never told me this?”

 

Maggie dropped her eyes, “Your mind was made up. You want to be a mom and you have every right to be one. You’ll be a great one. It’s not my place to take that away from you. Just promise me you’ll find someone better than a cop next time.” She looked up with a grin. 

 

Alex shook her head in disbelief. She stood and started pacing the room. “We both have dangerous jobs, true. But life is dangerous, Mags … I mean, look at you.” She turned to look at the detective, staring her down. “You nearly died and it had nothing to do with your job. And even if … if we had a kid and we died, there’s a whole network of people ready to step up.” Alex ran a hand through her hair and blew out a breath. “I get it … Your parents abandoned you, forcing your aunt to take you in until you were old enough to stand on your own two feet. You had no network, did everything on your own and when you finally started to build one, I took it away again.” Maggie broke eye contact, Alex’s words hitting her deep. “I’m sorry. That was never my intention. And that’s in the past. Even if …” Alex faltered, “even if you never want to speak with me again, Kara sees you as a sister. Mom sees you as a third daughter. And our friends ... Well, I heard Winn already proved that.” She saw a smile sneak up on Maggie’s lips. “I want to be there too. I still can’t imagine my life without you in it. But if you don’t want that, I understand.” 

 

Maggie closed her eyes, lost for words. Alex’s phone started to ring and the redhead cursed, causing Maggie to smirk. “What?!” Alex growled into her phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she listened, “Seriously? … I’m so going to fire his ass … Yeah, sure ... Don’t touch anything! … I’ll be right there.” She hung up and looked to Maggie, who now sported an amused grin. “I have a new lab tech. Well, he won’t be around for long. Let’s just say he’s been using glycerol on my samples containing nitrogen and I have to get there before he blows up my lab.” Maggie shook her head and mumbled, “nerd,” almost automatically. 

 

Alex looked to the floor, her face flushed at the sudden endearment. She cleared her throat. “I have to go. But I’ll try and stop by later. Once I’m sure it’s safe to leave my techs on their own.” Maggie nodded, “See you around, Danvers.” 

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Alex gave Maggie a shy grin and walked out of the room, feeling relieved and a little confused at the same time. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was around noon that Anthony chugged the last of his coffee, threw the cup in the trash  and knocked on Maggie's door. After he heard her call out, he entered. 

 

Maggie took a deep breath as she looked at her partner, “Thanks for coming.” Anthony shrugged, “I got your message.” His eyes roamed over Maggie and he was glad to see that she was looking better, starting to get some color back on her cheeks.

 

“I need to apologize. You wanted to look out for me and I acted like an ass. I’m sorry.” Maggie was sincere, she knew she had hurt the man and really hoped he’d forgive her. She held her breath for several long seconds, until she saw Anthony's blue eyes soften and he nodded. 

 

“It's not the first time you've been an ass, it won't be the last either. It's part of your charm, Sawyer.” He gave her a wide grin, one that brought out his boyish good looks and got so much interest from the ladies. 

 

Maggie smiled, “Thanks, Cardon. You're literally my only friend, so I could use you by my side.”

 

Anthony arched an eyebrow and pointedly looked around the room. “I ain't buying you flowers.” 

 

Maggie followed his gaze, “Yeah … I guess you're right.” She wanted to say, they're all Alex's friends … but deep down, she started to realize that wasn't true. Her talk with Winn made that obvious.

 

Anthony grinned as he took a seat by Maggie’s bed. “How are you dealing with everything?” He wasn't going to let his partner bury her feelings, not this time.

 

It took Maggie a few moments to get her thoughts together and when she spoke it was careful and measured. “I’m confused mostly. Had a talk with Alex this morning. Got some things off my chest.” She shook her head, “But really, I just need to focus on getting better and getting out of here. Back to work and fixing the mess that's my life right now. Everything else can wait.” She ignored Anthony's look as the man wondered if the full extent of her injuries had sunk in yet.

 

“The captain says hi,” Anthony said, “And you shouldn’t worry about work. We have everything under control. You just take all the time you need to heal.” He stood and placed a hand on Maggie’s arm. “I have to get back to the precinct. My desk full of paperwork won’t fix itself.” He smiled, “But I was really happy to get your message, to get to talk to you. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Maggie nodded, “Sure.” She watched her partner turn to leave. “Say, Anthony ... Thanks for sticking with me.” 

 

The man laughed, “Anytime, Sawyer, anytime. You were there for me after my third divorce. I’m just paying back the favor.” 

 

Maggie grinned, “Don’t marry your current girlfriend, please. I can’t take a fourth divorce.” Still laughing, Anthony left the room. 

 

Maggie’s smile fell fast when she found herself alone again. Alone with her thoughts. That was never a good idea. In the past months, she tried to keep herself occupied as much as possible. And on the moments that she couldn’t, tried to keep herself as drunk as possible. Neither were options right now.

 

She closed her eyes with a sigh and felt herself drift off to sleep almost immediately. Her body still needed the rest to heal.

 

* * *

  
  
  


The weather was nice and Maggie had a whole day to kill, having been ordered by her captain to take a day off. She decided to go on a drive to the coast to get some fresh air, trying to clear her head. She parked her bike at a cliffside overlook and sat down on a bench, her helmet next to her, letting the wind blow through her hair. Time passed as she stared into the ocean, paying no attention to the tears rolling down her cheeks. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. 

 

Only when the sun started to set did Maggie stir. She blinked and rubbed at her face, letting out a groan. She had a four hour drive back and hadn’t planned on staying out so late. Taking a deep breath, she stretched her limbs and grabbed her helmet, before getting on her bike and driving off. 

 

Hours later, Maggie was glad she’d finally reached the city. She’d be home in ten minutes or so and needed a stiff drink, badly. She neared the last intersection before her apartment block, riding through the green light as she heard the rumbling of the truck from her left. Her eyes went wide, seeing the headlights barreling down on her. Knowing it was too late to brake, she throttled her bike. But it was to no avail. The truck hit the motorcycle at full speed, throwing the rider over it’s hood. Maggie landed in a heap on the street, unmoving. 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Maggie gasped as she opened her eyes, her heart rate monitor beeping in alarm. 

 

“It’s ok,” someone said at her side, a hand on her shoulder. Maggie turned her head, her breathing still accelerated. Cassandra stood by her side, her voice soft and soothing. “That’s it, detective. Breathe.” Maggie nodded and closed her eyes for a moment, focusing on her breathing. 

 

“Thank you,” she said after a few deep breaths, looking up at the doctor. “I had a flashback of the accident.” 

 

Cassandra nodded, having thought that was the case. She looked up at the door and at the man standing there, waving him inside. “This is Felix Diaz. He’s working on his doctorate in this hospital and will be your physiotherapist for the time being.” 

 

The man stepped forward and flashed an easy smile as he held out his hand to Maggie. He was young and from probably Cuban or Dominican descent, or so Maggie figured. She shook his hand, “Nice to meet you, Diaz. Cómo estás?” 

 

“Muy bien, gracias,” Felix almost beamed down at her. He cleared his throat, “How are you feeling today, Detective Sawyer? Do you have pain anywhere?” He had quite a heavy Spanish accent. 

 

Maggie was about to say no, being used to just sucking it up and keeping going. But a twinge in her arm stopped that. “My arm is aching pretty badly.” 

 

Felix eyed the cast and wrapped his fingers around Maggie’s, “Can you squeeze my fingers?” 

 

It took some effort, but Maggie did as asked, biting back a whimper of pain. Felix looked at Cassandra, who nodded in agreement. “I’m going to remove the cast,” he told Maggie and reached for the saw he had brought with him. A few minutes later, he carefully pulled the two halves of the cast away. 

 

Maggie gasped when she looked down at her arm. Cassandra had moved to her left side and was inspecting the healing wounds. She heard Maggie’s gasp and smiled up to assure her, “It looks worse than it is.” 

 

Maggie frowned at that, “You kidding? I look like freaking Robocop.” She had a point there, as several metal rods poked through her skin. 

 

Cassandra grinned at the image, “All these pins will be removed in a few days. With some PT, your arm will be just fine.” She moved back as Felix took her place. He took her elbow in one hand and her wrist in the other and slowly stretched her arm, keeping an eye on Maggie for signs of discomfort. 

 

Maggie winced a few times, but it hurt less than she expected. Felix nodded to himself and brought the arm back into its bent position before taking a brace and fixing it on Maggie’s arm. “That should be better,” Felix gave Maggie a smile. He moved to the foot of the bed and lifted the blankets, draping them across Maggie’s knees. 

 

Cassandra saw Maggie strain to look down and she grabbed the remote for the bed, lifting the upper part. Maggie nodded in thanks. Her left leg was in a brace, the top half of her foot sticking out. She watched Cassandra step up next to Felix and take a little wheel out of her pocket. The doctor ran the wheel across Maggie’s foot and toes, frowning when there was little reaction. Maggie swallowed, she was supposed to feel that, right?

 

“Can you try and wiggle your toes?” Cassandra asked. 

 

Maggie tried, failed, focused and tried again. Sweat was beading on her brow and the heart rate monitor was nearing its alarm again. Cassandra motioned to Felix, who went and untied the straps of the cast. He ran his fingers across Maggie’s thigh and the detective almost started to cry in relief, “I feel that.” 

 

Felix nodded and moved his hand lower, beneath Maggie’s knee. She held her breath and shook her head negatively. Felix looked at Cassandra, “Loss of sensation below the knee. Could be a clamped nerve in the knee?” Cassandra lifted an eyebrow, waiting for the man to continue, “let’s set up an EMG.” Agreeing, Cassandra noted it down on her charts. 

 

She looked down at Maggie, seeing that the woman had calmed somewhat, but was still very worried. “No reason to panic just yet. We’ll have to do more testing. It could possibly mean another operation. But chances are that we can fix it.” It also meant there was a chance they couldn’t, she left that part unsaid but knew Maggie was a smart woman. 

 

Felix redid the brace and moved to Maggie’s right side. “Now that that’s over with, I’ll be giving you some exercises for the rest of your body. You’ve been lying down for three weeks, so it’ll take some work to get you up and moving again.” He took her right arm and started some stretching exercises. Cassandra bid them both goodbye and left to see her other patients.

 

* * *

  
  
  


By the time Alex managed to get out of her lab, it was well past noon. She swung by J’onn’s office on the way out and found him behind his desk going over the budgets. It had been quiet for the DEO these past weeks. “Hey J’onn. I’m heading out for the day … And I fired Stevenson. Bye J’onn.” She almost got away with it, but J’onn stopped her before she could run out of the office. 

 

“That’s the fourth lab technician you fired this month, Agent Danvers. I’m running out of places to get them.” He didn’t look up from his papers, so Alex wouldn’t see the smile on his face. 

 

Alex threw her hands in the air, “They’re all idiots!” She dropped into the chair by the desk with a sigh and lifted an eyebrow looking at her boss, trying to figure out if he was really annoyed with her or only teasing. The Martian was hard to read, even for her. 

 

J’onn signed another form and closed his pen, laying it on his desk before he looked up at Alex, a sparkle in his eyes. It caused Alex to grin back. She looked happy, J’onn thought. Happier than she’d looked in months. “How’s Maggie?” he asked and Alex’s grin grew wider. 

 

“We talked this morning. She’s better, but has a long road ahead of her ... But I think she’ll accept our help.” Alex knew that wouldn’t be easy for the stubborn woman. 

 

J’onn knew that as well, recognizing that same stubbornness in the woman across from him. He just hoped that the both of them wouldn’t end up hurting each other again. “Give her my regards and tell her I’ll stop by one of these days.” Alex nodded with a smile and stood to leave. “And try to get along with the next lab tech I send your way.” J’onn added. 

 

With a cheeky, “Can’t make any promises there,” Alex left the DEO.

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Hey Danvers.”

 

Alex felt her stomach flip at the familiar greeting as she entered Maggie’s room. She smiled at the woman, sitting up in the bed. “Hey Maggie. You’re looking better.” 

 

And she did. She was sitting up in the bed, her neck brace on the table. Her cheeks were still somewhat sunken, but had a healthy color on them. The petite brunette grinned at that, but Alex noticed it didn't reach her eyes. “Everything alright?”

 

Maggie sighed and dropped her eyes to the blankets covering her legs, “I had my first PT session this morning. It wasn't all fun and games. I'm aching all over and I’m still on morphine.” She took a breath, preparing to drop the bombshell. “And I don't have feeling below the knee on my left leg.”

 

Alex took a shuddering breath, “They do an EMG yet?” 

 

Maggie shook her head. “They're going to do one tonight. But it's bad, isn't it? The Doc tried to play it down, but I’m a detective … I know she was lying. Or at least avoiding the truth.” She looked at Alex, a fearful look in her eyes. “Tell me the truth, Danvers. Am I going to end up disabled from this?”

 

Knowing it would be pointless to deny it, Alex exhaled and went closer to Maggie's side. “It is a possibility. Your knee was shattered. Though the degree of mobility is impossible to tell right now. You could still fully recover function … or nothing at all … or, most likely, something in between. The EMG can give some clues, whether the nerves are completely severed or not. But …” she sighed, “it's going to take time.” 

 

Maggie nodded, her eyed cast back down. She looked … lost. 

 

“Hey,” Alex waited until Maggie looked up, “it’ll be ok.” 

 

“I'm a cop, Danvers. I love being a cop. Without the proper use of my legs … it's … it's over.” 

 

Alex hated to see her like that. She didn't hesitate when she placed her hands on Maggie's arm, needing the other woman to feel her support. “It's far from over. Even if you can't be a cop anymore. We'll figure it out.” She almost added together, but swallowed the word.

 

Maggie was silent for a few moments, “Ride or die … right?” She said with a half grin, peeking up to see the grin reflected back on the redhead. It still did strange things to her. She took a breath, “I think I need some time ... alone. To figure things out.”

 

“Sure,” Alex took a step back, a little bit hurt but understanding where the request came from. “Will you call me if you need anything? Even if it's just to talk. And let me know what the tests say.”

 

“I will. I promise.”

 

Only then did Alex turn and leave, with a last wave to the detective. When she closed the door behind her, she breathed deeply. She hurt for Maggie and wanted to be there, by her side through it all. But she gave that right up when she pushed Maggie away. That was on her. And it wouldn't be fair if she didn't let Maggie decide if or when she was allowed back in.

 

Shaking her head, she left the hospital and went home.

 

* * *

  
  


Two days passed in a blur for nearly everyone, as a new alien crisis turned up. A new type of drugs was hitting the streets and as soon as the NCPD got their hands on samples, they identified it as alien. It turned out to be lethal to humans, too, making them lose their minds before turning violent. Death followed quickly after that. NCPD was quick to involve the DEO on this and, 40 hours later, Alex discovered something in the drug’s chemical makeup that could be traced and had Winn develop a program to find it. A couple of hours after that, every bit of the drugs was off the streets and the dealers in DEO custody, thanks to Supergirl and a whole bunch of DEO agents. 

 

Needless to say, they all were beyond exhausted when it was finally over. Kara flew her sister home and Alex just send a quick text to Maggie to update her before dropping onto her bed, still fully clothed. Kara did the same with Lena, who surprised her by asking to come over to her penthouse. Once there, Lena wordlessly undressed her and tucked her into bed.   

 

Maggie’s days didn’t go as fast though. They moved her to another room, one for long-term stay, and she underwent a couple of more tests, but that didn’t keep the days from dragging endlessly and it was making her moody and cranky. Visitors were few and far between, as just about everyone she knew was involved in the crisis. She was glad for the texts she’d been getting from both Alex and Kara, keeping her in the loop. Anthony kept her informed about the NCPD side of the operation and that, in combination with what she saw and heard on the news, kept her from going stir crazy. At least the tests were somewhat hopeful, as they showed that the nerves were not severed. How long it would take them to recover was impossible to tell though.

 

Cassandra stopped by on her rounds during the evening news, just after Maggie finished her jello, the only food she was allowed to eat yet. “Hey Doc,” Maggie greeted her as she walked in, muting the TV. 

 

“Evening Detective. How are you feeling today?” 

 

Maggie shrugged, “Bored. When can I start getting out of this bed? And I told you to call me Maggie. We see each other often enough.” Cass chuckled and started taking Maggie’s vitals, noting them all down on her charts. 

 

“And we will for quite a while still.” Finished writing, Cass hung the charts back in place. “We’ll see about getting you more mobile soon. Felix told me PT is going well and you’re gaining strength fast. You’ll be getting some real food starting tomorrow also, that’ll help. It won’t be long, I promise.” Her attention was drawn to the TV where they showed footage of Supergirl apprehending the alien dealers. “That sister … what was her name … Kiera, no Kara,” she looked back at Maggie, “Anyone ever told her she looks a lot like Supergirl?” 

 

Maggie put on her best poker face, “She has one of those faces, I guess.” She made a show of looking at the screen, “Yeah, maybe … I’ll let her know you said that. She’ll love it!” She grinned up at the Doc, but something twinkled in Cassandra’s eyes and Maggie had a feeling the clever doctor didn’t buy her act. 

 

Cass chuckled and started to walk out of the room, “You do that. See you tomorrow, Maggie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feed the author!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments. You guys make my day every single time!

“I’m not getting in that thing,” Maggie eyed the wheelchair like she's trying to set it on fire. 

 

Kara groaned and threw up her hands. “If you want to go outside, you'll get in that chair.” She placed her hands on her sides, looking so much like Supergirl Maggie wondered how she was fooling anyone.

Lena chuckled from her spot in the doorway, watching Kara and Maggie stand off. They've been going at it for the past ten minutes. “You know Kara could just pick you up and carry you, right?” 

 

Maggie threw her a look of pure horror. She really wanted to go out, get some air after being cooped up for so long. But the thought of that wheelchair gave her chills, though not as much as having the blonde carry her around did. “Fine,” she relented finally.

 

Kara beamed up at Lena, the CEO looking back at the blonde with a soft look Maggie hadn’t seen on her face before. She mentally high-fived herself. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed, Kara helping her move the brace on her leg, and into the chair. 

 

Kara removed her IV drip from the bed and hung it from the rod on the chair. “Comfy?” she asked.

 

Maggie nodded. Her leg was stretched out in front of her, it would be a long time before she could bend her knee again, her braced arm resting on top. They had taken the pins out yesterday and there was no PT today to let the wounds heal. They were also slowly weaning her off painkillers and she was feeling it. 

 

Lena took the blanket from Maggie’s bed and draped it over the woman in the wheelchair. It was sunny out, but still a bit chilly and Maggie hadn’t been outside in weeks. Plus she was only wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt, garments easy to fit over the braces.

 

So the three of them went outside, Kara pushing the wheelchair with Lena at her side. Kara talked about her work at CatCo and, when they were out of earshot, her work as Supergirl. The other two women listened, Maggie enjoying the change of scenery, Lena just enjoying Kara. 

 

“So I take it you know?” Maggie asked Lena, who grinned. “I’ve known for a while … The glasses …” she trailed off with a smirk, gesturing in circles around her eyes. 

 

Maggie chuckled, “Yeah, the glasses really don’t cut it.” 

 

The hospital had a small park at the back, perfect for patients to take a stroll. They went to a couple of benches and sat down in the morning sun. Maggie sighed happily, “Thanks for this.” She gazed at the two other women, who sat very close to each other on the bench. “So what’s the deal with you two?” Kara blushed and looked down, giving Maggie her answer. The detective grinned as Lena chuckled, finding Kara’s reaction quite adorable. 

 

“We haven’t exactly told anyone yet,” Lena started as Kara pushed her glasses back up her nose. “I should have known you’d pick it up.” 

 

Maggie snorted, “I’m a detective …” 

 

“You detect.” Kara finished Maggie’s sentence with a laugh. “I haven’t told Alex yet,” she admitted in a small voice. “But I think she suspects it.” 

 

“She won’t hear it from me, Little D.” In fact, other than a couple of texts, she hadn’t heard from Alex since before the last crisis. The redhead was giving her the space she asked for and Maggie was glad. She needed time to think. 

 

Lena’s phone started to ring and the CEO looked at the screen, “It’s Sam. Excuse me for a moment.” With a smile at Kara, she put the phone to her ear and stood, walking further into the park. Kara followed Lena with her eyes until she turned the corner. 

 

“You’ve got it bad. I always had a feeling the two of you would make a good match,” Maggie commented, making the blonde blush again. 

 

“Yeah … I think I did too. But I was to scared to act on it. I’m not anymore.” 

 

They fell silent for a moment, Maggie grinning at the dazed look on Kara’s face. It was a look she hadn’t seen on the younger Danvers before, not even when she was with Mon-El. 

 

Kara took a breath and shook her head, composing herself again. “Enough about us. How are you doing? Any idea when you’ll be back on your feet? Or when you can go home?”

 

Maggie sighed, “That won’t be for a while, I think. I need to at least be walking on crutches … and for that my arm needs to heal first.” Not to mention that she lives alone in a small, crappy apartment with no elevator access. 

 

Kara nodded and was silent once more. She wanted to ask Maggie about Alex but didn’t know how to start that conversation. 

 

“I followed the whole case with the drug dealers. Good job.” Maggie started, “Alien drugs … The job never gets easier, does it?” 

 

“I was so relieved when we finally got them. That stuff was dangerous. The users went insane and took innocent people with them before they died. It was terrible.” Kara looked up at Maggie. “It was thanks to Alex we managed to track them down. She worked non-stop.”

 

Maggie looked away, “Badass Danvers.” She paused for a moment. “She doing ok? I know she’ll push herself to the limit and forget to take care of herself.” 

 

Kara nodded with a smile, “I made sure of it.” 

 

“I want to hate her,” Maggie suddenly admitted in a small voice, making Kara look at her in mild shock. “But I can’t. She hurt me. Broke me. And still I can’t hate her ... I just want her to be happy.” She closed her eyes when she felt the tears come, willing them away. She felt Kara place a hand on her shoulder. “Yet I still missed her, miss her. I miss her every single day and I hate myself for it. I hate it that I’m not strong enough. That I let her in in the first place. I was fine on my own before, but now ...” She opened her eyes and Kara was taken aback by the desolate look in those dark eyes. “I let people in. I let them tear down my walls and it destroyed me. I’m not sure I can get back from that.” 

 

“Sure you can.” It was Lena who replied, having heard the last part of the conversation after ending her phone call. “You can choose to let it build you back up.” Lena knew what she was talking about, having had those feelings after her brother’s betrayal. “When Lex went insane and murdered all those people, I felt like I lost the only person in this world who cared for me. I was in a dark place for a while too, closed off from everyone around me. But then I came here, then I met new people and chose let them in. She glanced at Kara, who was beaming up at her. “And now look at me.” She crouched down in front of Maggie, so she could look the detective in the eye. “No one’s telling you to forgive and forget what happened. We’re just telling you that we’re here for you. To help you rebuild a future, without impenetrable walls. You don’t need those. You’re strong enough on your own.” 

 

Maggie snorted through the tears that ran down her cheeks, “Y-you give one hell of a motivation speech, Little Luthor.” Lena smiled, ignoring her own sniffles and went to hug Maggie. When she stood back up, she found her arms full of Kara as the blonde wrapped herself around Lena. 

 

“What she said,” Kara mumbled against her neck.

 

“Ok, enough with the drama. Take me back will you? I think I need to lay back down again.” The emotional rollercoaster had drained the detective, but she felt a little lighter in her chest. Kara took the handles of the chair and started to roll Maggie back inside. “You guys make good friends,” Maggie admitted, looking up at the blonde pushing her with a small smile. 

 

After they tucked Maggie back into bed, Lena and Kara said their goodbyes and left, passing Doctor Wyatt on the way out. “Good morning, Miss Danvers and Miss?” She took a second look, “Lena?” 

 

Kara looked between the two, trying very hard not to get jealous at the smile Lena was giving the doctor. “You know each other?”

 

Lena nodded, “Yes actually. Cass’s wife is one of my lawyers. My best lawyer actually.” Kara exhaled in relief and pushed her glasses up. 

 

Cassandra chuckled, “Don’t let her hear you say that. It’ll go straight to her head and her ego is big enough as it is. Say, you should come over for dinner sometime soon. It’s been too long.” She looked between Lena and Kara, having noticed the subtle signals. “Miss Danvers is welcome to join. My Josie is not only a fantastic lawyer, she’s also a wonderful cook.” 

 

“That would be great. Have her call Jess if you have a date.”  Lena placed a hand in the small of Kara’s back. 

 

Cass smiled at the slightly possessive move. “Will do. I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you.” Cassandra continued her way.

 

Lena kept her hand in place as she led Kara the other way to the exit. “Were you jealous?” she asked teasingly. 

 

Kara blushed and nodded, “Maybe a teeny little bit.” 

 

It made Lena chuckle. “Don’t be. Cass and Josie are happily married with three kids.” As they walked outside, Lena stopped and moved in front of Kara, looking her in the eye. “And I only have eyes for you.” Without thinking, she leaned in and captured Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss. The sound of a camera snapping made her groan and break away. “And you might want to inform your sister. Before she sees it in the papers.” Sometimes she forgot about the paparazzi and the fact that she was still a Luthor. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara groaned.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Winn was absently surfing around on the internet, trying to pretend he was working. The program he was working on was updating and he had nothing to do until it was finished, except getting up to speed with the latest gossip and rumours from National City’s rich and famous. Skipping through several blogs and articles, one headline got his attention.  

 

_ Rumour confirmed: Lena Luthor is GAY! _

 

Eyes wide, he called out to Alex who was working at the console behind him. “Hey Alex, did you know Lena was a lesbian?” 

 

Alex almost toppled from her chair at the question. “No, but I had my suspicions. Why?” 

 

“This article just popped up,” Winn clicked open the headline, hearing Alex move from her chair. His jaw dropped when the picture appeared. It was Lena kissing a woman, a blond woman, who looked a lot like Kara actually. “Ooooooh,” he exclaimed when finally making the connection. 

 

Alex facepalmed herself and grumbled, “Those two … I’ll kill them myself.” 

 

Winn grinned, “That picture is getting all over the internet. Fast. Want me to try and stop it?” It was probably way too late already, but he could try. 

 

Alex shook her head, “No. They brought that on themselves.” Then she chuckled and took her phone, dialing Kara’s number. “But I better warn them. I’m pretty sure my mom will be calling any second now.” And she wasn’t going to take the blame for this one!

  
  


* * *

  
  


Maggie was finishing up her lunch while watching the local newsfeed on TV. She was sipping her juice when the picture appeared on screen. She froze, swallowing carefully as not to choke, and started laughing her ass off. She took her phone and hit speed dial, almost without thinking. 

 

“Why is there a picture of your sister kissing Lena all over the news?” she said as soon as the line was picked up, laughing some more when she heard the groan on the other end. 

 

“Already? Must be a slow news day,” Alex said. “I can’t believe those two. No wait, I would believe it from Kara. But I thought Lena had more sense than that!” Maggie could hear the smile in Alex’s voice, even if her sisters ‘outing’ was a bit unorthodox. 

 

Maggie chuckled, “At least she wasn’t in her suit. Imagine what the headlines would have been then!” 

 

“Wait! Does Lena know?!” 

 

“Sure she does, Danvers. She’s not blind.” Alex groaned again, probably imagining the paperwork she’d need to have Lena sign.

 

Suddenly the familiarity of the conversation sunk in and Maggie took a sharp breath. “You ok, Mags?” she heard from the other side. “Y-yeah. I just ...  have to go. Felix is here for PT.”

 

“Can I stop by later?” Alex was afraid to ask, but she really missed seeing her. 

 

Maggie was glad Alex had given her some space and had stayed away for the past days. Maybe it was time to see how she would cope with seeing her again. “Sure … I’m not expecting anyone else today. Anthony usually stops by after his shift, but he has graveyard for a few days.” 

 

“Ok. See you later, Sawyer.”

 

As Maggie put her phone down, Felix really did arrive … With a wheelchair. 

 

“What are you planning, amigo?” she eyed him warily as the young man gave her a big grin. “I heard you took a stroll this morning, so I think it’s time we start getting you moving again. And yes, it’s with a wheelchair, that’s necessary for now. You have to get started somewhere.” 

 

Maggie took a deep breath and nodded. He was right. The chair would only be temporary. “Let’s do this,” she told him. He rubbed his hands together and brought the chair closer.

 

For the next two hours, Felix showed Maggie how to maneuver herself into the chair, leg brace and all. He switched the brace on her arm with one that only stabilized her wrist, giving Maggie a bigger range of motion. She couldn’t fully support her weight yet, but it was a big mental boost for the detective. By the end of the session, she managed to spin the wheels of the chair, moving herself around. 

 

“Hey, look at you!” 

 

Maggie looked up at the door and grinned at the redhead. “Impressed, Danvers?” 

 

Alex smiled, “Hell yeah. Those are some very impressive moves you got there, Sawyer.” She leaned against the doorway, her arms and ankles crossed, looking completely relaxed. She wasn’t before though, the thought of seeing Maggie again had freaked her out, so much that she couldn’t focus on work and decided to get it over with and just go. But when she got here, Maggie was focused on her therapy, giving Alex a few moments to observe. And the detective was doing so well, it made her happy.

 

Felix helped Maggie back into the bed, the woman clearly tired from the exercise. “I’m leaving the chair here. You can practice when you’re feeling rested. But never, and I repeat, never, try to get in and out of it alone. Always call for a nurse to help, ok?” He didn’t want Maggie to become overeager and fall. Maggie nodded and the man took his leave. 

“How are Kara and Lena doing after their outing?” Maggie asked after Felix left. 

 

Alex moved away from the door and approached the bed, leaning against the edge at Maggie’s feet. “Kara’s mortified. Mom’s been calling her, both to congratulate her and to call her an idiot. She’s been calling me too, but I’m pretending to be working.” She said the last part in a mock whisper. 

 

Maggie laughed, “and Lena?” 

 

Alex shrugged, “Lena is … Lena. She doesn’t really care. I heard she called a board meeting and she’ll probably need to give an official press statement, but other than that … I guess she’s used to it.” 

 

Maggie arched an eyebrow, “And you?” At that question, Alex sagged a bit. “I’m fine. Just  disappointed Kara never confided in me, I guess. It wasn’t very unexpected, but still.” 

 

“I think it’s still fairly new between them. They were here this morning and I guessed it by the way they were acting. Kara would have told you. I’m sure of it.” 

 

Alex wasn’t surprised Maggie had guessed it. She was waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better at those things than she’d ever be. “I know. And I’m relieved, really. Lena’s good for Kara, better than Mon-El ever was. I don’t think Lena would ever intentionally hurt her. She’s proven to be more than her last name.” 

 

“Yeah, she’s a good one.” Maggie’s smile faded as she gazed at her ex. She once thought Alex was a good one too. 

 

Alex caught up on the change in Maggie’s mood. “I’m sorry. I’m making this harder on you. Maybe I should go.” She stood up, ready to leave if the other woman wanted it so. 

 

Maggie reached out in reflex, halting her movements. “No, I don’t want you to go.” She sighed, “This is crazy. Why can’t we just talk like normal people would?” 

 

“We have a lot of history, you and I. Good and bad. We need to work through the bad parts before we can move forward. Maybe even be friends again?” Alex said, the last part sounding like a question. 

 

Maggie nodded, letting go of Alex’s arm. “Maybe someday, Danvers.” 

 

Alex smiled, relieved. She’ll take whatever she can get. “Hey, I heard Winn installed one of his game sets on your TV. You up for a game?” 

 

Maggie grinned, reaching for the controllers on her nightstand. “Bring it on, Danvers!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> This chapter is a bit on the short side, sorry bout that :) But I have the rest of it about written. The entier story will have 8 chapters, so we're almost there!
> 
> And I have a sequel in the making ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Love your comments, kudos, ect! You guys make my day :)

A week passed with Maggie’s condition greatly improving. Felix had shown her the gym and she started adding weights to her exercise routine, slowly rebuilding her upper body strength. The brace on her arm was gone and she had regained almost full mobility there. 

 

Only the leg, that was still a mess. 

 

The feeling came back with a vengeance, keeping Maggie up at night as pain shot through her leg down to her toes. It got so bad, they decided to put her on morphine again. A low dose, just to take the edge off. 

 

During PT, Felix tried to get her leg muscles moving again, with very little results. But still, Maggie kept pushing herself. It was the only thing keeping her from sinking in despair.

 

Which is why, long after Felix had left, Maggie was still in the gym, stretched out on a bench with weights surrounding her. 

 

Alex peeked inside, exhaling in relief when she spotted the detective. Every time she wasn't in her room, a part of Alex panicked. She had been stopping by almost daily, sneaking in Maggie's favorite food and keeping her company.

 

The redhead came in quietly, thinking the other woman was sleeping. But Maggie opened her eyes and looked to the side, “Danvers, hey.” Maggie sat up, using her arms to lift her braced leg off the bench. She looked tired, sitting with her shoulders stooped and sporting dark circles under her eyes. 

 

“Had a rough night?” Alex asked, not surprised when Maggie nodded. The detective reached for her crutches, a pair of forearm crutches she'd been practicing with since yesterday, and used the surrounding equipment to pull herself up. She wavered a bit, shaking her head to stop Alex from helping, and made the few steps to her wheelchair.

 

“Nerves regaining their senses suck,” Maggie grumbled as she dropped down in the chair. Alex stepped closer and took the crutches, putting them in place on the back of the wheelchair. “Mind wheeling me back, Danvers? I think I might have overdone it a bit.”

 

Alex kept her tongue as she took the handles and moved them out of the room. She wanted to scold Maggie, to tell her to be careful, not to injure herself further. But Alex knew she’d be just the same if the roles were reversed, pushing herself to, and beyond, the limit. “Need me to help you get back into bed?” Alex asked when they reached Maggie’s room. 

 

“No, not yet. I want to sit up a bit longer.” Maggie wheeled herself to the table and the white take-out bag on top. “What goodies did you bring this time, Danvers?” She rummaged into the bag and took out two containers, “Veggie burgers!” Her eyes lit up.

 

Alex smiled as she sat down on the opposite chair. “No, one veggie burger and one normal, greasy and covered in cheese burger.” 

 

Maggie grinned, took the burger marked with a big V and took a bite.

 

“Gross,” Alex teased as she bit into her own burger. 

 

They ate in comfortable silence, Alex studying the other woman carefully. She noticed how Maggie avoided using her left arm again, or the lines of pain surrounding her eyes. “When was your last morphine shot?” she asked after finishing her burger, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

 

Maggie sighed, “I refused the last one. I don’t want that drug in my body anymore. It makes everything go fuzzy.” 

 

“But you’re in pain, Mags.” Alex turned in her chair, moving herself closer to Maggie. “You have your shot here?” Maggie nodded, deflated, and pointed to the drawer by her bed. The nurse had left it there when she didn’t want it this morning. Just in case the pain turned so bad. She could call a nurse or do it herself through the catheter still in her hand.

 

Alex went and retrieved the small syringe and returned to her chair. She looked at Maggie, asking her permission and Maggie held up her right hand where the catheter was taped. Alex made quick work of it and injected the drug. “You need to sleep and you won’t be able to when you’re in pain.” 

 

“I know … I also know I won’t be able to spring this joint as long as I’m on morphine. Which brings me to the other problem of me needing to find a new place to live.” Maggie shook her head, “My crappy apartment is on the fourth floor with no elevator.”

 

Alex spoke in reflex, “You could move into my place,” quickly adding the rest with wide eyes as her brain caught up with what she said, “I could live with Kara for a while. She won’t mind, she stays at the penthouse most days anyway. I mean, it’s a penthouse! Have you seen the size of Lena’s penthouse. Figures Kara gets the girlfriend with a penthouse.” Alex rambled nervously, fidgeting with the empty syringe still in her hands.

 

“I can’t do that, Danvers. I won’t be more of an inconvenience than I already am.” 

 

“You’re not an inconvenience. I offered. It’s what friends do, right?” The word friends still left a strange taste in Alex’s mouth. “Besides, I doubt they’ll let you go unsupervised. My couch is big enough for someone to stay over for the first few days.” She wanted that someone to be her, but wouldn’t push her luck.

 

Maggie groaned, “Fine, I’ll think about it. Now can you help me to bed? I’m starting to get queasy.” She rolled her chair the few feet to her bed and, with a little help from Alex, transferred herself to the bed and sat back against her pillow. 

 

“I’ll better leave you to it then. Please consider my offer. I’m sure Winn or James would stay over with you … Or Kara, but then so will Lena and my couch isn’t that big.” Alex suddenly felt nervous. “I’ll stay and help … if-if you want me to.” 

 

“I said I’ll think about it.” Maggie yawned, the day catching up to her still healing body.

 

Alex nodded, “See you tomorrow?” She moved to the door.

 

“Sure Danvers. Thanks for the food.”

“Anytime,” Alex left the room with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

  
  


It was close to noon next day when Kara sauntered into the DEO in search of her sister. She'd been having a great day so far. Waking up next to her beautiful girlfriend, finishing up her latest article after saving a cat stuck in a tree and pulling a distracted cyclist out from in front of a speeding car.  

 

It was a good day to be both Supergirl and Kara. 

 

But now she was getting hungry and decided to pick up her sister for lunch. She found the redhead, predictably, in her lab. Alex was at her desk, staring into nothingness and absently drumming her fingers on the desktop. The fact that she didn't acknowledge her made Kara frown, it wasn't often Alex was so distracted. “Earth to Alex!” she called out, startling her sister, and perched on the desk.

 

“Kara! Don't sneak up on me like that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

Kara crossed her arms, “I wasn't sneaking. You were somewhere else. Is everything ok? There's nothing wrong with Maggie is there?” 

 

Alex held up her hand to assure Kara, “No, nothing like that.” She shook her head, “I just think I’ve made a huge mistake.” She looked at her sister, “I kind of asked Maggie to move back into our apartment …”

 

“Alex …” Kara whined, but the redhead just kept talking.

 

“...Then I realised it's not our apartment anymore, but just mine. And then I suggested I’d stay in you place, since you spend most nights at Lena’s anyway, and I have a big couch so someone can stay over to help her …” Alex was in full-on rambling mode now. “And I want that someone to be me. Is that so bad? It's probably bad …”

 

“Alex!” Kara grabbed her sister by the shoulder, effectively shutting her up. “What did she say?”

 

Alex blinked, “That she'll think about it.”

 

“So? That's not a no, right?” Kara smiled bright, causing her sister to groan. 

 

“How can you be so optimistic all the time?” Alex was whining, running a hand through her hair, knowing it has always been that way. She the brooding sister, Kara a literal ball of sunshine.

 

Kara beamed and pulled Alex in a hug, “That's why you love me.”

 

Chuckling, Alex gladly accepted the hug. “That's not the only reason.” She stepped back, letting a hand linger on Kara’s back. “Thanks. I needed a pep talk.” 

 

“See what happens with Maggie. Let her decide what the next move will be.” As if on cue, Kara’s stomach rumbled, causing both women to laugh. “But first, food! Oh, and I need some advice too. Lena is taking me to dinner with a couple of her friends. Maggie's hot doctor and her wife. I’m kinda nervous about it.” She ignored the way Alex raised an eyebrow when she said ‘hot’ doctor. She was taken, very happily so, but wasn't blind. “I mean, Cassandra’s a doctor, her wife is a lawyer, Lena’s lawyer by the way … And Lena’s … Lena.” She shrugged, “I’m just Kara, a mousy reporter.” She knew Lena loved her for who she is, but was scared her successful friends might think she wasn’t good enough for the equally successful CEO.

 

Alex placed an arm across Kara’s shoulder and started to lead them both to the mess hall. “You are Supergirl. And yes, I know you can’t go parading in your suit. But you'll be fine. Just be your charming self. Show them that Kara Danvers is an amazing woman.”

 

Kara took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. Alex was right, she could do this … She hoped.

 

* * *

  
  
  


It was close to midnight as Kara laid on her back with Lena in her arms, sheets twisted around their naked bodies, both still breathing heavy as they came down from their high.

 

“You think they liked me?” Kara asked suddenly. Lena lifted her head from her lover’s chest and turned on her stomach, gazing up into blue eyes. 

 

“No, love. They didn’t.” She paused for a moment, just long enough for Kara’s smile to start slipping from her face. “They loved you. As I knew they would,” she teased, drawing out her accent. 

 

Kara turned red, “Don’t do that. I was really nervous, I’ll have you know.” She watched the grin appear on Lena’s face and couldn’t help but mirror it. Her eyes widened when Lena crawled over her body, setting herself between her legs, every inch of their bodies pressed together. Kara swallowed audibly, staring up into Lena’s eyes only inches from her own, feeling herself grow warm again. 

 

“I know, love. You were adorable. Josie wanted to adopt you,” Lena ducked her head to place a kiss on Kara’s lips. “And Cass … Well I think Cass is on to you.” Lena noticed that Cassandra frowned, casting her eyes at Kara whenever the blonde wasn’t looking. She stopped doing that after a while, but kept a knowing smirk on her face. “But don’t worry, she won’t tell anyone.” 

 

“Alex will kill me if she finds out,” Kara started to groan. It turned into a moan when Lena shifted her body. “You don’t play fair.” She used only a tiny bit of her super powers to flip them over, Kara now hovering over Lena’s tantalising body.

 

“And you say I don’t play fair. You Supers …” The rest of the sentence went lost in a throaty moan as Kara ducked her head and captured one of Lena’s nipples between her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there! And I'm very exited about you guys reading the rest of this story. It is completed and the epilogue is being edited as we speak. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex dropped the bag she was carrying on the counter in her kitchen as she watched Maggie hobble to the couch and sink into it with a deep, exhausted sigh. The detective had been quiet on the short ride from the hospital and Alex was worried as she watched Maggie look around her open-plan apartment. It was then that she realized not much had changed since Maggie left. Alex never replaced or moved anything, leaving gaps where Maggie’s stuff used to be.

 

Maggie’s eye fell on the little bonsai tree still in its spot by the window, the one she’d gotten from Alex on their first Valentine’s Day. It needed a trim, but looked well cared for. “I can’t believe you kept it.” She felt the redhead sit down on the couch next to her, leaving a respectable distance between them.

 

“I even got one of those books to learn how to take care of it.” Alex grinned, “Never would’ve thought I could keep something green alive.” She almost threw the plant out the day after she and Kara had returned from Midvale, when she was trying to reorganize her apartment. After removing just a couple of photographs, with a crying session and an empty bottle of scotch as result, Alex decided to just leave it be. She'd deal with it later. Later just never happened.

 

Maggie contemplated the situation for a while, dealing with several conflicting emotions at once. On one hand she still felt betrayed by the redhead, to whom she’d given her heart and soul to be trampled on. But part of her still loved Alex, would probably always love her and that part wanted to rewind the last few months and go back to what they had before. Yet, she knew that wouldn't be possible. Even if she managed to forgive, she'd never forget.

 

And now that she was broken in mind and in body … Maggie shook her head, not wanting to delve into those thoughts right now.

 

“I think I’m going to lay down for a bit.” Maggie was already pulling herself to her feet on her crutches.

 

Alex just watched, ready to interfere if needed, but knowing to let Maggie do it herself if she didn't want an argument. “I'm going to fetch some groceries, ok? You need anything?” She got up from the couch, following Maggie to the bed.

 

The detective grinned. “A bottle of scotch would hit the spot.” She undid the straps on her brace and got settled between the clean sheets.

 

Alex shook her head with a smile, lifting a finger. “You get one beer with dinner. Until you're completely off painkillers, that's it.”

 

Maggie huffed and pouted, though it was the answer she expected. “You're no fun, Danvers.” She put her head back against the pillow, closing her eyes and finding herself smiling as she heard Alex chuckle.

 

Stepping back into her living room, Alex pulled the paper screen in place that now separated the bedroom from the rest of the apartment. It wasn't a door, but it gave Maggie some sense of privacy.

 

Hand still on the screen, Alex hesitated. “Are you sure you don't mind me staying?” She needed to be absolutely sure.

 

“I’m not kicking you out of your own home,” Maggie replied. Besides, it would only be temporary. As soon as she was steadier on her feet, she could start looking for her own place again.

 

Alex exhaled, “Ok … euhm … I'll be back soon. And I'm not far, so call me if there's anything.” With that, Alex grabbed her keys and left.

 

* * *

  


And so the days passed, with Alex spending her nights on her couch. She didn't really managed to sleep much, as every time Maggie made a sound it woke her up. And then she would lay there, staring into the darkness, listening for Maggie's breathing to even out again. The detective still suffered from nightly nerve pains and the occasional nightmare, but denied it whenever Alex brought it up. So the redhead just dropped it.

 

Maggie was rarely alone during the day, as the extended group of ‘Superfriends' took turns keeping her company and driving her to the hospital for her sessions with Felix.

 

Many times it was Winn who accompanied her, as it was easiest for him to leave the DEO for a few hours. They laughed and watched silly movies together. He was there with a smile when PT went good … and was there when it went bad, taking the brunt of her anger and then accepting her apologies.

 

Maggie was finally down to one crutch, able to support her weight on her leg without braces. But progress was now at a standstill and it was starting to sink in that this might be it.

 

She was home alone for the moment, sitting at the table sifting through newspapers trying to find a new apartment. She'd been putting it off for far too long now, getting comfortable in this new bond she and Alex were forming. They still kept their distance, with Alex busy in her lab for most of the days, but spent most evenings with just the two of them, cooking dinner and watching tv. It felt … nice.

 

Maggie heard a knock on the door and checked the time. It was just after six and the entire gang was coming over for pizza and game-night. Maggie looked up and called out, “It's open.” She smiled at the blonde head peeking through the opening.

 

“Alex would scold you for leaving the door open and then saying you left the door open.” Kara pushed the door open further and made her way inside, arms full off pizza boxes. Lena entered behind her, keeping her distance as she eyed the dangerously tipping boxes in her girlfriend's hands. She did not want pizza stains on her clothes.

 

Maggie grabbed her brace and made her way over with a smirk on her face. “I knew the girl of steel was on her way to protect me.” She watched Kara drop the boxes on the counter. “Are you sure you got enough food?” she asked with sarcasm dripping off the words.

 

Kara grinned and turned, putting her hands on her hips. “I'm a growing girl. I need my calories!” She reached out to hug Maggie, Lena following after.

 

“Can anyone join in?” A deep voice sounded behind them and Maggie smiled at James. The big man pulled Maggie against his chest, leaving the detective a bit unbalanced on her feet. But she knew he wouldn't let her fall.

 

“Alex is bringing Winn and J’onn. They should be here any minute now. Anthony is stopping by after his shift, which should be in half an hour of something.” Maggie moved back from James. “Sam’s on her way from picking up Ruby. They’re just staying for pizza.” She went into the kitchen and started opening cabinets for plates and glasses.

 

Lena followed her and gently led Maggie back to a stool by the counter. “You sit back down. We’ve got this.” Maggie huffed but didn’t argue.

 

By the time Lena, Kara and James had set up the table the rest of the gang had arrived and had all found a place to sit and devour their pizza. Maggie stayed at the counter, eating slowly and watching her friends spread out through the living room.

 

Her friends. Maggie was getting used to it, starting to believe in them. It made her feel light and happy, chasing away the darkness that always lurked in the deeper parts of her mind.

 

Kara and Lena sat together on the couch, whispering soft words and feeding each other bites of pizza. They were making a mess and Lena strangely didn’t seem to care. Maggie smiled to herself at that. Clearly Kara was rubbing off on the CEO.

 

Maggie did notice the other person watching them. Sam.

 

She didn’t really know Sam all that well, only that her and Lena went way back. Exactly how close they where was still a mystery. But the look in those brown eyes put Maggie at ease for now. Sam didn't look jealous, only happy as she returned to her conversation with J’onn and Anthony, the newest member of their game-night group.

 

“You ok?” Maggie looked to the side at James, as the big man took a seat next to her, having just retrieved a fresh beer from the fridge. He nudged his head towards the entertainment system, where -not surprisingly- Winn was trying to beat Alex in game off pool on the Wii. He couldn’t play pool in real life, really couldn’t, but was convinced he’d have the advantage now. He groaned when Alex sunk the eight ball with a swipe of her hand, the redhead giving a cheering Ruby a high-five.  

 

Maggie chuckled as she took a drink from her beer. “Yeah, I’m good.” She watched Alex, the smile on her face as she started up another game, this time with Ruby against Winn. She patiently explained the game to the girl, sitting on her knees next to her and teaching her all the tricks in the books. Maggie couldn’t help but thinking how natural she made that seem.

 

“I see you’re looking into a new apartment. How’s that going?”

 

She turned her attention back to James. “Well, I can’t stay here forever, can I? It’s time to get my act back together. Get my own place, go back to work.” She took another sip, her eyes trailing back to Alex, who was bent over laughing as Ruby just beat Winn in the first round. Her eyes dropped to the bottle in her hand and she blew out a breath, her nails digging into the labels on her beer. “I need to move forward … And so does she.” She sighed. “She can’t do that with me always around.”

 

James frowned, “Does she want to move on?” He stressed the word want. He too was observing his friends tonight and didn’t miss how Alex would glance over every now and then to see if Maggie was ok, to see if she needed anything. The love in that gaze always threw him. It was intense, even more so than before their break-up.

 

Maggie grimaced and shook her head, “She has to. She and I … No. We’re just too different after all.” There was the kids issue, Maggie’s abandonment traumas and now her disabilities. There was no way they’d move past that.

 

Sam stood up from her seat. Calling for her daughter. “Come on, Rubes. Time to head home.” Ruby groaned, pleading for one more game, but the look her mother gave her let her knew it would be of no avail.

 

The girl hugged Alex and Winn. “Thanks for teaching me the game. It was fun,” she told the redhead. “I'll let you win next time,” she mock whispered to Winn before breaking down into giggles at the expression on the man’s face.

 

Alex chuckled, ushering the girl to her mother. Ruby took her jacket from Sam and said her goodbyes to the rest of the group with smiles and waves. As she got to Maggie, she surprised the woman by going for a hug. “Thanks for the pizza!”

 

Maggie was a bit awkward when she hugged the girl back. “No problem, kid. Anytime.”

 

Sam smiled and waved to everyone, before taking Ruby's hand and leading the girl through the door.

 

The group used the moment to sip their drinks, until Kara jumped up from the couch. “You all know what that means!” Some of the others started smiling, others groaned. “Time for Charades!” The blonde’s love for the game was legendary, only rivaled by her sister’s.

 

The two Danvers already migrated together, big smirks on their faces. Lena got up between them. “Oh no, you two. We’re drawing for teams.” She already experienced the Danvers Dream Team on earlier occasions and was not up for a repeat. If it was one thing Lena Luthor didn’t like, it was losing.

 

Kara’s smile dropped only for a moment, her natural exuberance taking right back over. She sped off, returning in the blink of an eye with pen and paper.

 

“I knew it!!”

 

Kara paled, looking at Anthony who sat with wide eyes on his chair next to a scowling J’onn. She was getting so used to the detective’s presence that she'd forgotten he didn't know about Supergirl yet. ”Oops.”

 

Maggie started laughing, “You are so bad at this, little Danvers. Seriously! You should just start wearing the S on your daily clothes.”

 

Kara grimaced when J’onn stood, with a hand on Anthony's shoulder. “Come on. I'm taking you to the DEO.”

 

“Don't mindwipe him!” Kara exclaimed.

 

J’onn shook his head, “I’m not going to mindwipe him. I'm just going to put the detective through the paperwork.” He trusted Anthony to keep Kara’s secret. They all watched as he led the younger man to the door, wincing when Anthony asked how he could do the whole mind thing. It seemed J’onn’s secret was out as well. That would mean even more paperwork.

 

Alex slugged Kara in the shoulder, it was like hitting a brick wall but Kara still rubbed the spot.

 

“Sorry,” the blonde mumbled, sitting back down next to Lena, who pulled her into a hug.

 

Maggie took her brace and made her way over to them, taking a seat on Kara’s other side. “It was going to come out sooner or later, D. He was already hinting to me about it. But he’s a good guy, he’ll keep quiet.”

 

Winn sat down on the coffee table in front of them. “He is. I’m glad he joined our game nights. We’ll just have to decide if he’s any good at Charades some other time.” He grinned.

 

Kara pushed up her glasses and smiled back. “Speaking of Charades…”

  


* * *

  


It was brutal.

 

Charades at the Danvers always was.

 

The draw had put Kara and Winn together, Lena with Maggie and Alex with James. Winn and Kara knew each other so well (and played this game way too much) that they were almost as lethal as the sisters would’ve been. Alex and James, followed close behind, both having played together before and both being competitive players.

 

But it was Maggie and Lena who surprised them all, themselves mostly, with how well they understood the other. Both excelled in reading body language and, even though neither had much experience with these games, scored point after point, leaving the others in the dust.

 

In the last round, Lena took the card and smirked. When the timer started, it took Maggie barely five seconds to guess the movie. Lena threw her hands in the air and high fived a cheering Maggie.

 

“Eat that, Danvers! … Both of you.” Maggie grinned at the sullen expression their faces.

 

Winn groaned, “How did you do that? You sure you’re not part Martian?” They played so in sync, Winn was convinced they could read each other's mind.

 

Kara was smiling at her girlfriend. Lena was clearly enjoying herself, laughing and playing, something completely opposite of the normally so in control woman. Green eyes filled with joy found hers and the intensity of the look changed immediately. Kara swallowed, dropped her eyes and fiddled with her glasses, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

 

James shook his head, gracious in his defeat. He tapped Winn on the shoulder, “Want me to drop you off at home?” Winn nodded and stood to say his goodbyes. He hugged the other women, oblivious to the hidden tension between them. James wasn’t however, as he winked at Kara, causing her blush to deepen.

 

After they left, Kara and Lena finished their drinks, chatting some more, with Alex trying very hard not to notice Lena seducing her sister. She wasn’t even being subtle about it, making Kara squirm in her seat every time she took a sip from her wine. Maggie observed them all with a hidden smile.

 

Finally Alex had enough, pointing at the two, “Ok. You and you. Go home. I really, really don’t need to see this.”

 

Lena chuckled and drained her glass. She stood and held out her hand to Kara. The blonde pushed at her glasses and took Lena’s hand, allowing her to pull her to her feet. She ducked down to hug Maggie and smiled shyly at her sister.

 

Alex laughed, pulling Kara and then Lena against her and then walked them both outside.

 

“Thanks for tonight, Alex. I had fun,” Lena said with a smile, still holding hands with Kara.

 

“Me too. I think Maggie had fun too. You two really nailed Charades.”

 

Lena shrugged, “I’m used to reading people. Had to learn it as a child to find out who I could trust or not.” Most weren’t, when your last name was Luthor. “And Maggie is a born detective.”

 

“You two are not allowed to play on the same team again!” Kara huffed with a smile, not really meaning it. She reached out to pull Alex into a hug. “Maggie really looked happy tonight.”

 

Alex breathed in, “She’s looking to move out.” She mumbled against her sister’s neck.

 

Kara moved back, staring Alex in the eyes. “Then don’t let her.”

 

Alex nodded and she watched the other two leave through the hallway. She closed the door behind them, turning back to Maggie who was still sitting on the couch. Something had changed between them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something in the air as they stared at each other for long moments. It was an underlying tension Alex was both exhilarating and afraid off. She paced to the table away from Maggie, the fear taking over at the moment, and leaned on the surface, her hands resting on the ads for apartments.

 

“Alex,” Maggie said behind her, worried about the other woman, who was unusually silent. They had fun, at least that's what the detective thought.

 

“I don't want you moving out,” Alex blurted out. It'd been bothering her since she got home and saw the papers. With all the company around then, she couldn't talk to Maggie about it.

 

Maggie took a deep breath and got to her feet, using her brace to step closer to Alex. The redhead still hadn't turned to look at her. “I have to. This … Friendship or whatever it is we’re doing here. It can't go on.” She hesitated, finding it difficult to find the right words. “We’re not friends, Alex. We can never be just friends.”

 

Alex's shoulders slumped and she clenched her eyes shut as she felt the tears come, willing herself not to break down. Not now. No matter how much those words hurt.

 

“I don't want to be just your friend.” It was pleading, Maggie’s voice breaking.

 

Alex opened her eyes and turned to Maggie at those words, needing to look the other woman in the eyes. It felt like she was drawn into those dark pools and the emotion lurking in their depths. She moved closer, slow and hesitant, giving Maggie all the time to stop her.

 

But Maggie didn't move, didn't step back, didn't stop Alex as she ducked her head, pressing her lips against her own. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes and lifting one hand to the nape of Alex neck, holding her close.

 

Alex let out a soft cry and trembled, her hands buried in Maggie's dark hair. She pressed closer, deepening the kiss. Maggie opened her mouth, accepting Alex's tongue, revelling in the familiarity of the action. Her other hand reached to Alex’s waist, wanting to pull her closer, and she lost the grip on her brace. It clattered to the floor.

 

The two women were startled by the sound and jumped apart. Maggie, having lost the extra support point, stumbled and only Alex grabbing her hips kept her from crashing to the floor. She let go as if it burned the moment Maggie had regained her balance.

 

“Shit, Danvers.” Maggie sounded out of breath, trying to regain control of her rapid heartbeat.

 

Alex buried her hands in her red hair. “I’m sorry.” She held one hand in front of her, still trembling as she breathed. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

 

Maggie swallowed, her voice hoarse. “It wasn’t like I was stopping you.” She half grinned at the redhead.

 

Alex looked up, her pupils dilated with desire, and hesitated for a moment. “Would you stop me if I tried that again?” Maggie shook her head, making Alex step closer once more. “There’s still so much we need to talk about ...” she trailed off as Maggie seized the front of Alex’s shirt.

 

“We can do that tomorrow.” Maggie pulled Alex towards her, crashing their mouths together, the kiss deep and passionate from the start. Alex’s hands went to Maggie’s hips and slid down to her thighs. With a small nudge, she lifted the smaller woman up and moved the three steps to the couch. As she put Maggie down, she groaned when the brunette’s arms locked around her neck, pulling her down on top as Maggie laid back. Alex’s leg slipped between Maggie’s, putting some very welcome pressure on the spot she needed it most.

 

The need for oxygen drove them apart and they stilled, panting, eyes locked and lips so close together they could feel each other breath. “I missed you,” Maggie whispered. Alex trailed her fingers down Maggie’s jaw, before cupping her cheek and pulling her back into a kiss, hoping her actions could convey the feelings she couldn’t find the right words for.

 

Maggie’s hands pulled at Alex’s shirt and they broke the kiss just long enough for Maggie to pull it off, her hands immediately going back to Alex’s back and sides, reacquainting themselves with every sensitive spot, with every scar.

 

Perhaps it was to soon and she’ll probably regret it in the morning, but the hitched breaths, the soft sounds Alex was making in her ear. Maggie stopped thinking, lost in the body above her, lost in Alex. For the moment, she was home.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter :)
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos ... Hope you all like it!
> 
> I fitted this story into a series, so more will follow eventually. 
> 
> Thanks to Rebbelion_Bear for the cleanup
> 
> Please take note that there is again menion of self harm and suicide. If that's a trigger for you, you might want to skip that part.

Maggie nuzzled deeper into the warm body below, her head pillowed on Alex’s chest. She felt the redhead take a deep breath, arms tightening their hold on her, legs still entwined. She was tired, they both were, but it was a happy tired. It came with the feeling of peace and contentment, with bodies aching in just the right places. 

 

“I don't want to move,” Alex said, her voice soft and raw. “But I really need to pee.” 

 

Maggie chuckled and rolled on her side, freeing the other woman from underneath her. As Alex sat up, Maggie tangled her fingers in red hair and pulled her head back down into a soft kiss. 

 

“Rao,” Alex breathed, having picked up the phrase from Kara years ago. When she opened her eyes, Maggie was still grinning at her. “Be right back.” She dashed off into the bathroom.

 

Maggie pushed the blankets away and sat up, taking her time to slowly stretch out her back and shoulders, groaning at the kink in her neck. Her injuries, even those long healed, tended to hurt in the morning. And, after spending the past couple of hours making love to Alex instead of sleeping, everything was just plain sore. 

 

Getting up, Maggie hobbled to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt and some yoga pants. She used the wall and the furniture as extra support to reach her brace, left forgotten on the floor in their passion last night. Then she made her way into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

 

In the bathroom, Alex was leaning on the sink, staring into her reflection, her face dripping wet from where she’d splashed it with cold water. Did she make a mistake? She questioned herself. Did she move too fast? The passion which Maggie had just kissed her with said no, but they have so many issues left that are still unresolved. 

 

Still, Alex couldn't find it in her to regret what happened. Though dangerously close to sounding like a cliché, last night was … magical. 

 

Sex between them had always been good, great even. It was an eye opener for Alex, realising that it was possible to enjoy intimacy. They just clicked, from the very first touch when they started this, to last night. Even after all this time apart. Even after Sara, which Alex realised she still needed to tell Maggie about. Sara was fun and it was what she needed at that moment, a way to forget. But that was all there was to it.

 

And honestly, it didn't help her forget … it made her miss Maggie even more.

 

Alex dried her face with a towel and took a deep breath. She stepped out of the bathroom and heard the sounds of cookware coming out of the kitchen, telling her that Maggie had started on breakfast. She shrugged into a t-shirt and some faded jeans she had laying around and padded that way. 

 

The sight of Maggie standing in her kitchen, absently tossing ingredients for pancake batter into a bowl, made her falter. Strange, as Maggie had been living here for weeks now and enjoyed cooking. But there was something different about her today. An ease that Alex hadn't seen in a long time. “Hey you,” she said, leaning against the wall. “Need a hand?”

 

Maggie looked at her, shining one of her dimpled smiles. “You can set the table?” 

 

“Sure,” Alex pushed herself away from the wall and took plates and cutlery from a cupboard.

 

A few moments later, both women sat down to eat. There was a silence between them, neither wanting to delve into the hard conversation they needed to have.

 

“I got a call from the captain yesterday,” Maggie started. “They have an opening in evidence. Rogers is retiring next month.” She wasn't very enthusiastic about it as it was a boring desk job, but it was time to start planning her future. And, unfortunately, being a cop on active duty would no longer be possible.

 

Alex nodded, taking another bite from her pancake. “You don't sound very thrilled about it.” 

 

Maggie sighed, “Captain said it's either that or early retirement. And I'm even less thrilled about that.” Alex couldn't form an immediate reply and Maggie stopped talking, thinking again about how screwed up her life had turned out to be.

 

“You could come work for the DEO …” Alex started, “J’onn mentioned it a couple of weeks ago. Maggie arched an eyebrow and sat a little straighter, intrigued.

 

Alex gave her a lopsided grin, “I mean, you wouldn't be a field agent. But he mentioned your experience with aliens and your skills as a negotiator. Rao knows we could use one of those around! It’s still somewhat of a desk job, but should beat manning the NCPD evidence locker.”

 

“You serious, Danvers?” Maggie eyed her with the start of a smile on her lips.

 

“Yeah. We could go talk to J’onn later if you want. Fill out the details.” Alex finished her food and pushed her plate away.

 

Maggie thought it over, losing her appetite and pushing away her half eaten plate. “We’d be working together, closely together. Could we still do that if we don't …” The words failed her, but Alex understood. 

 

“Guess we need to talk first, huh? But J’onn’s offer stands no matter what. And we're both adults, we’ll manage.” Alex knew Maggie would be perfect for the job, it would give her a new purpose.

 

Maggie nodded, contemplating all they needed to talk about. For her, it all came back to a single issue. The same one they broke up about in the first place. “Do you still want kids?”

 

It was the million dollar question and Alex was expecting it. Still, she found it difficult to form an answer and she mulled it over for a few moments, her eyes downcast. She took a deep breath and looked up, “Yes.” It was pointless to lie about it. She didn’t miss Maggie’s sharp inhale and reached across the table to cover one of her hands with her own. “But I want them with you. I want it all with you.” Her voice was shaking, pleading almost.

 

Maggie gazed at her with sad eyes, “And you deserve that. You deserve a full and complete life. But I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready for kids. And what if I’m not? What if you start resenting me for it?” Her voice broke during the last question and Alex felt the hand underneath hers tremble. She opened her mouth to speak, to reassure Maggie that that won't happen, but the detective shook her head, indicating that she wasn't done. 

 

“I don't regret what happened last night. Even if it's the end for us. I feel like I could walk away now and survive.” Maggie spoke soft but sure, and Alex felt her heart break once more. “I don't want to, but …” She faltered, “I won't survive another break up with you. The last time, I was so lost in the darkness … I nearly …” She swallowed and closed her eyes.

 

Alex leaned in a little closer, entwining her fingers with Maggie’s, a silent: you can tell me, it's ok.

 

“The details are kinda vague,” she started. “We had a bad case. A missing alien kid. By the time we tracked her down, it was too late.” She paused for a moment, wetting her lips, “It hit me hard. The world just stopped making sense, you know? And I tried to cope with it the way I do best, by drinking myself stupid.” She gave a hollow chuckle. “I ended up at Greenwich Bridge, can't really remember how I got there. I must have walked, cause my truck was still at the bar. I do remember staring into the barrel of my gun, thinking how easy it would be just to make everything stop. I mean, no one would miss me.” She looked up when she felt Alex squeeze her fingers, tears forming in the redhead’s eyes. “Anthony tailed my truck and tracked me from there like the good Boy Scout he is. Talked some sense into me.”

 

Alex got up from the chair and moved around the table, pulling Maggie against her chest. “I am so, so sorry,” she sobbed. “And remember me to give Anthony a big hug the next time I see him.” 

 

Maggie nodded, holding on to Alex like she was her lifeline, cause frankly, she was. They stayed like that for a few moments, until they both calmed down once more. “See, that's why I can't risk you leaving me again. Next time, even Anthony wont be able to stop me.”

 

Dropping down to her knees, Alex placed her hands on Maggie's upper legs. Now at eye level, she waited until those dark eyes focussed on hers. “Have you considered counselling?” She asked it carefully, not wanting to upset or insult Maggie. But these issues needed to be dealt with. And Alex knew Maggie still carried the baggage from her past with her as well. Who wouldn’t after what her parents put her through.

 

Maggie shook her head, “Anthony tried to get me to see a therapist, but I didn't see the point.”

 

“There's no shame in it. I’ve had counselling and, well, I still don't like it, but it helps. With the lives we lead, the things we deal with at work … Sometimes getting an outside perspective helps.”

 

“I know … I’ll think about it.”

 

Alex gave a small smile, “ok.” She decided to change the subject to something ... lighter? 

 

“I have something to confess.” She looked at Maggie, who raised an eyebrow. “I sorta had a one-night-stand … with an assassin … on another earth.” She chewed her lower lip, waiting for a stunned Maggie to reply.

 

“Huh,” Maggie uttered, sending Alex into a round of babbling. 

 

“There was a wedding, not that long after we, you know. And I was lonely and Sara was there. And Sara’s a flirt, like really, really flirty. And there was way too much scotch involved ... And it just happened.” Alex took a breath, “And then we almost got killed by Nazi’s, but that’s another story.” 

 

Maggie started to grin, “You almost got killed by Nazi’s?”

 

“That’s what you got from that story?” Alex started to smile as well, relieved Maggie wasn’t angry. 

 

“We broke up, Alex. You were free to sleep with whomever you wanted. Now I hadn’t pegged you as a one-night-stand kinda gal,” Maggie teased, chuckling when Alex started to blush. “But I’m actually a little proud of you. My little baby gay.” She reached up to tuck a strand of red hair behind Alex’s ear, which was gleaming red from her severe blush.

 

Alex trailed her fingers down Maggie’s cheeks, wiping away the last signs of her tears, smiling when Maggie closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. “I love you, Maggie Sawyer. And I want to live my life with you. No matter what does or doesn't come on its path.”

 

Maggie inhaled sharply, looked into Alex’s eyes and smiled, “I love you Alex Danvers.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex replied playfully, following the same conversation they had the first time they said their I love you’s.

 

“Yeah … You goof.” Maggie closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to Alex's. 

 

Breaking off the kiss after just a peck, Alex chipped in, “Lets get a dog. I want to get a dog.” 

 

Maggie laughed, “Sure, Danvers. But we're not naming her Gertrude.”

 

“We’ll see about that, Sawyer.”

  
  
  
  


To be continued ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to feed the author! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please feed the author :)
> 
> I started a Tumblr! Come find me as LightningSupernova


End file.
